


【锤基】【EC】所以这竟然不是在演习（穿越 ABO 微RPS）

by aqian



Category: Thor (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: EC, M/M, McFassy, Thorki - Freeform, 海森, 锤基 - Freeform, 鲨美
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-03-15 22:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 36,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqian/pseuds/aqian
Summary: 首先声明（注意避雷！！！）：1.本文为穿越题材，现实世界的糖豆、一美与MCU基妹、查查互穿2.会有轻微RPS出现，海森、鲨美（四人均设定未婚未育）3.MCU世界观为ABO世界观，现实世界世界观没有任何变化（锤哥A+基妹O，老万A+查查O）→会有生子设定！（海总+糖豆，法鲨+一美，四人均为普通男性！）！！不拆不逆，ky请绕道！！！4.改动了漫威原有的一些设定，放飞自我的OOC5.时间轴错乱，此文MCU时间设定大概是《雷神3：诸神黄昏》+《X-MEN：第一战》的时间线6.尽量保证本文一直欢脱抽风下去，但是笔力不足，脑洞不够，还请见谅7.以上，不能接受的小伙伴请直接关闭~谢谢合作！





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 首先声明（注意避雷！！！）：
> 
> 1.本文为穿越题材，现实世界的糖豆、一美与MCU基妹、查查互穿
> 
> 2.会有轻微RPS出现，海森、鲨美（四人均设定未婚未育）
> 
> 3.MCU世界观为ABO世界观，现实世界世界观没有任何变化
> 
> （锤哥A+基妹O，老万A+查查O）→会有生子设定！
> 
> （海总+糖豆，法鲨+一美，四人均为普通男性！）
> 
> ！！不拆不逆，ky请绕道！！！
> 
> 4.改动了漫威原有的一些设定，放飞自我的OOC
> 
> 5.时间轴错乱，此文MCU时间设定大概是《雷神3：诸神黄昏》+《X-MEN：第一战》的时间线
> 
> 6.尽量保证本文一直欢脱抽风下去，但是笔力不足，脑洞不够，还请见谅
> 
> 7.以上，不能接受的小伙伴请直接关闭~谢谢合作！

【作者：浅知非】【主页：<http://tomhiddleston810209.lofter.com/>】

【1】

雷神Thor总觉得这几天Loki有些奇怪，但是又实在说不上来到底是哪里奇怪。自从诸神黄昏以后，他名正言顺的登上了王位，成为了阿斯加德的新一代国王。不用多想，和Thor没有任何血缘关系并且眉来眼去打情骂俏了一千多年的弟弟Loki终于名正言顺的成为了阿斯加德新一代王后。  
可是自从册封典礼开始前，Loki的情绪就一直不太好，整个人对自己将要成为阿斯加德新一代王后的事情表现出或多或少的抵触情绪。甚至自从两个月前，Loki身为一个omega，终于挨完了那恼人的发情期以后，本来还纠缠着自己的alpha疯狂索取的他，干脆直接就不让自己的alpha，雷神Thor踏进他们的寝宫半步。Loki像个得了中庭人才会得的抑郁症患者一样，总是把自己关在属于他们两人的寝宫里，不允许任何人靠近自己。  
看着曾经一刻都不愿意消停，变着花样折腾自己，折腾阿斯加德，折腾中庭的Loki变成了现在食不知味又寝不能寐的憔悴样子，Thor想过带Loki去中庭找个医生好好看看，但是却被眼疾手快的Tony给拦了下来。  
“你们阿斯加德的神也会得抑郁症？”Tony摸着自己性感的下巴，围着一脸颓废的Thor走来走去。“再说你觉得你老婆他能得抑郁症？！”Tony不敢相信，他认为如果Loki能得自闭症，那老母猪真的能上树了。哦不！还有公猪。  
“那万一呢？Loki又没有阿斯加德的血统。他可是...”  
“约顿海姆的冰霜巨人？那就更不会了。”Tony翻着白眼，“他们那个种族，要有得抑郁症的基因，也不会四处惹是生非。”  
“Tony，你这么说就不对了。你可千万别当着Loki的面说，到时候他又...”  
“不让你回寝宫？你不是现在就有家不能回么？要不堂堂阿斯加德的国王干嘛跑到我这中庭蝼蚁的一亩三分地来蹭住？”见Thor垂头丧气，Tony走过去拍拍这个感情脆弱一身腱子肉的男人那结实的肩膀，“你放心，你老婆顶多是再多捅你几刀，反正你又死不了。为了让你老婆高兴，这么点儿觉悟都没有？这可不像大婚之前的你，那时候斑比拿着那么长...不对...那么长...也不对...那就是这么长...”Tony用两根手指头来回比划印象里Loki手中小刀的长短，“斑比的刀到底多长来着？我记得他说过，后来还特意改变了刀的长度，以免真的把你的肾捅坏了。你有这么一知道心疼人的老婆，是你们家祖坟冒青烟了。”  
Thor抬头瞪了一眼净说风凉话的Tony，气呼呼地从椅子上起身就迈开长腿往外走。  
“哎哎哎！你说你怎么这么不禁逗啊，我这不是想叫你高兴高兴么。”Tony一路小跑才追上了马上要从自家顶楼起飞的Thor。“你等会儿再飞，你听我说。斑比可是一直想当阿斯加德国王的，享受无上荣光的万人之上的国王待遇。现在倒好，一人之下万人之上，虽然这王后的位置也不错，但是终究不是阿斯加德一把手不是？”  
“那你的意思是...让我把王位让给Loki来坐？！那可不行，怎么可以...”  
“打住打住！他坐王位我第一个不同意，指不定又闹出什么乱子欺负到我们头上来了。我还想多活两年呢！管好你老婆，让他没事儿就在家捅你肾玩儿玩儿得了，实在闲的没事儿干，和你多上两回床，有时间多给阿斯加德生几个王储才是真的。”  
Thor嘴唇蠕动片刻，才从嗓子眼儿里挤出一句：“你他妈的能不能别出馊主意了？”现在不是Loki愿意不愿意为自己多生几个王储的问题，是他根本不让自己上床！别说床，寝宫都回不去。  
“你是不是这里有问题？”Tony用手指轻点自己太阳穴的位置，“你动动脑子，斑比喜欢什么？你送他他喜欢的东西，讨他欢心不就得了。身为alpha，你虽然不能欺负omega。但是也没说非得让omega蹬鼻子上脸，惯的没边儿了吧。”  
“Loki喜欢什么...”Thor琢磨了一会儿，“他喜欢阿斯加德的王位啊。”  
“滚！立马给我滚蛋！别让我再看见你了！再见吧，你个胸大无脑的玩意儿！”Tony手一挥，转身准备回屋。这个王八蛋，他妈的浪费了老子好几天的时间，少挣多少钱陪这种脑子不会急转弯的货。  
“唉！你别走啊！Tony！你再说具体点儿，你...”  
“他妈的你们两口子多长时间没性生活了！你买束花儿，让你王宫里的厨师做顿大餐，再灌斑比喝点儿酒，然后直接拖回去打一炮不就什么事儿都没有了么！”见Thor皱着自己那张英俊的脸，Tony没等对方说话就赶紧继续说：“别问我要是没用怎么办！没用你就打两炮，再没用你就打三炮。老婆是你的，你睡到他服为止，顶多事后捅你肾两刀，这事儿不就完美解决了么？”  
“你怎么知道？”  
“因为我有脑子！滚蛋吧！赶紧走！从我眼前立刻马上麻溜的赶快消失！！！”妈的，一个alpha活成这样，对自己的omega没有任何办法一直被牵着鼻子走，你说你还能干点儿什么？！Tony一脸恨铁不成钢的痛心疾首表情，并且嘴里嘟囔着老天真是瞎了眼，与其让Thor分化成一个alpha，不如把这个宝贵的属性让给他这个beta。  
Tony越想越生气，可眼前死活不开窍的Thor依旧是一脸的惆怅。  
所以，最后阿斯加德的国王Thor Odinson是被中庭斯塔克工业公司总裁Tony Stark狠狠地一脚踹了屁股，直接踹下的天台。  
虽然Thor对Tony的说法深表怀疑，但还是按照他的说法，准备了鲜花，并且准备一回到阿斯加德就吩咐宫殿里的厨师们烹制一顿丰盛可口的美餐。最重要的是，要把上次从Tony那儿顺来的“人头马面XXOO”找出来，今天横竖要把自己年轻貌美的王后灌醉，再趁机对他这样那样，好让他尽快顺利地怀上阿斯加德的王储，那就算以后自己的肾被扎成了筛子也不用怕了。现在没有王储的年轻国王Thor觉得肾很重要，从彩虹桥回到宫殿的一路上都在嘟囔一会儿该怎么哄骗自己精明过头的王后Loki。  
“底迪...你看我给你买的花，还有我特意让厨师们做的烛光晚餐。咱俩好久没有坐在一起好好吃顿饭了，上次从Tony家顺的...哦！不是！是拿的‘人头马面XXOO’，趁今天咱俩也给它全都喝了？”Thor低头小声嘟囔算是实战前的最后一次演习，长腿迈着大步很快也就走到了寝宫门口。  
“来人啊！不好了！！！王后不见了！！！快来人啊！！！侍卫！！！”从寝宫跑出来的年轻侍卫，差点儿把国王Thor撞个跟头。“陛...陛下...”侍卫见到捧着一束娇艳欲滴新鲜玫瑰的Thor，吓得赶忙跪到了地上，“陛下...”  
“你刚才嚷什么？！王后不见了？！”卧槽！！！Thor想都没想，条件反射加本能的撒丫子就往彩虹桥的方向跑去。Loki不会是觉得在阿斯加德当王后没意思，又要偷偷跑出去搞事情吧？！以前自己的父王母后还可以用Loki年龄小不懂事，小孩子喜欢开玩笑来忽悠别人，可现在Loki的身份就不同了，现在他可是一国之母，如果真的惹出什么大乱子，可不是一句简简单单的“不懂事”就能解决的了问题的。没准儿还会引起两国之间的战争，阿斯加德可是好不容易才留住的。  
“陛下！您去哪儿啊陛下！”Thor的好友，也是仙宫三勇士之一的Fandral双手横抱着一个消瘦修长的身体，急匆匆地从彩虹桥方向赶了过来。“陛下，王后他...”  
“现在没工夫管什么王后！我得赶快去把Loki找回来！”Thor说完又准备往前跑。  
幸亏Fandral拦的够快，要不现在Thor肯定早就已经飞了出去。  
“陛下！这不就是Loki么！王后就是他啊！”Fandral无奈地把怀中昏睡的Loki放到了Thor怀中。“王后他晕倒在彩虹桥附近，我经过正好发现了昏迷不醒的他，所以就赶快把他抱了回来。”Fandral说完，犹豫了片刻，“一定要把他看好啊陛下，如果再惹出什么乱子，这可关系到阿斯加德...”  
“我知道！”Thor平时做事也算是英勇果断，但是从小就对自己这个毫无血缘关系的弟弟没有任何办法。就算现在他们成为了结发夫妻，他是王，而他是后，关系看似发生了巨大的转变，但其实更多的时间自己还是像以前那样毫无条件的宠溺迁就他的王后Loki。“我先把他送回寝宫，有什么事儿明天再说吧。”  
看着Thor抱着Loki远去的背影，Fandral摇摇头，嘴里嘟囔着：“真不敢相信，以后阿斯加德的所有王储都会是从Loki那儿所出...”这还有天理么？！还有王法么？！Fandral觉得Loki Laufeyson除了从小就长的好看以外，并没有其它什么可以炫耀的优点。虽然大婚后Loki把姓改为了夫姓Odinson，但是真是让人无法相信他是阿斯加德的王后这个不容置疑的事实。Fandral觉得等这次Loki醒来，还会继续折腾，没准儿因为这次没能偷跑出去以后搞出更大的乱子。“完犊子！”  
不折腾不是Loki的个性，这是阿斯加德众人皆知的不争事实。  
而另一边，奇异博士Strange正在给不知何时摔倒在地没了呼吸心跳的X教授Charles做紧急心脏复苏的抢救。“你别吓唬我啊Charles！你怎么了？！怎么好端端的就晕了？！”Strange早晨就觉得心里有些没底，因为他联系了很多次Charles都没有得到回应。  
如果是别人，或许Strange不会觉得有什么大事要发生，但如果是对Charles来讲情况就大不一样了。熟知Charles的周围人，任谁都知道他是个24小时不关手机，有事随时能联系上的工作狂。所以这次Charles电话不接，短信也不回，Strange就知道Charles肯定是出了什么大麻烦。  
“是不是万磁王那家伙又来骚扰你了？！”Strange一边给依旧昏迷不醒的Charles做着抢救，一边对Charles的万年死对头万磁王破口大骂，“我他妈的就知道他不是个好东西！王八蛋！他绝对又来骚扰你了！你为什么不跟我说呢？！你跟我说我有办法治那个骚扰变态狂！”Strange抢救了半天，Charles依旧没有苏醒过来的趋势，“Charles...你不会真的就这么凉了吧...”完了，连他奇异博士都救不回来的人，怕是真的就这么彻底凉了。“Charles啊！你怎么就这么去了！你才多大岁数啊！你的X学院怎么办啊！光照会怎么办啊！”Strange在这儿抱着Charles彻底凉了的身体嗷嗷嚎了半天，发现依然没什么卵用，便把脸上的泪水和鼻涕一抹，一副要慷慨就义的样子，“Charles，作为你的朋友，我应该再最后想想办法。现在做人工呼吸，还来得及么？”Strange掏出口袋里随身携带的唇膏先给自己的嘴唇打了一层底，然后就撅着嘴准备去对上年轻的X教授那张红润饱满的小嘴。  
Strange发誓他并没有想调戏不省人事的Charles，而只是想死马当作活马医，做一个朋友该做的事情而已。但是当他的嘴唇还差大概一厘米就贴上Charles的嘴唇时，一直昏迷不醒的Charles突然就睁开了那双标志的天蓝色大眼睛。“你疯了！Benedict！卧槽！”苏醒过来的X教授看着自己眼前不知放大了多少倍的长脸，第一反应就是想赶快站起来。  
“Benedict是谁？”Strange一脸茫然地看了看安静的四周，“Benedict是你新发现的变种人么？还有你竟然醒了！哦！我亲爱的Charles！我的好朋友！”Strange简直要哭出声了。  
可Charles面对这样感人的场面，却突然看着面前的长脸笑出了声。再上下打量面前人的衣着服饰，他还是忍不住说：“别逗了Benedict！最近又要去拍《奇异博士》了？你小子把戏服都穿出来了？不怕影迷围观啊！”Charles一边说一边伸手就要扯Strange身上的红色斗篷。“还是迪士尼有钱，做戏服的料子都比我们《x-men》那边好，听说迪士尼马上要把20世纪福斯公司收购了，没准儿以后咱们还能拍个《X教授狂怼奇异博士》的大电影。这回应该超不多都凑齐了，没准儿迪士尼要搞个大的...”  
眼前的Charles躺在地上滔滔不绝，没有任何要停下来喘口气的意思，但是Strange却觉得自己脑仁要炸了。谁告诉他迪士尼是什么？20世纪福斯公司又是什么？为什么前者收购了后者，他们就要从超级英雄变成电影演员？？？所以如果想解释这些问题，就要确定Charles一定是摔倒的时候地面太硬磕到了脑子。“是不是有点儿发烧啊？还是感染了什么新型病毒？”Strange蹲下然后把手掌放到Charles的脑门上摸了摸，嘴里小声嘟囔：“不烧啊...”  
“你是不是喝多了？”Charles说着就要站起来。  
“你等下，别着急。我把轮椅给你弄过来！”Strange边说边一伸手把不远处的轮椅召唤了过来。“我扶你坐还是直接用法术...”  
“Benedict你开玩笑的吧？！”现在Charles已经没有功夫去纠结为什么Benedict非要让自己去坐戏里X教授瘫痪后坐的那辆轮椅，而是惊讶他能隔空取物的特意功能。“是不是隐藏摄像机？！整蛊节目？！啊！你干嘛打我脑袋！”Charles捂着被打疼的脑袋，无语地看着对方。“你是不是疯了？”  
“我看是你疯了！”Strange心想，疯子一般都不会说自己发疯，可Charles现在的样子就跟失了心智一样看着有点儿疯狂。不仅总是把他的名字叫错，竟然还会惊讶他的法术。连这点儿小事情都办不了，自己还有什么脸面叫奇异博士？还有什么脸面做光照会的扛把子？以后复仇者联盟那边还能不能有自己的一席之地？“我觉得你抽时间还是应该去变种人医院检查一下身体比较好。万磁王那个王八蛋绝对又折磨你了对不对！Charles，我都跟你说过多少次了，不要对他抱有任何信任与同情。你想试图用爱感化一个凡事以自我为中心，心狠手辣的家伙是不可能的！而且你是个没被标记过的omega啊，老和他那么一个只会用下面思考问题的alpha接触，万一再擦枪走火…”Strange一边说一边使了法术把Charles瞬移到轮椅上，可他的话还没说完就听被瞬移到轮椅上的Charles大声吼了出来。  
“你说什么？！你再说一遍！你叫我什么？！”要不是因为Strange用法术控制住了情绪激动的Charles，没准儿瘫痪已久的他真的要从轮椅上蹦起来了。“你真的有法术...”明明面前那张自己再熟悉不过的长脸，就是自己的好友Benedict…可是现在却成了奇异博士…到底是他妈的哪儿出了问题？！Benedict竟然真的会用奇异博士的法术了？！那自己岂不是应该会心灵感应？！Charles一边想，一边伸头打量着四周，“我去！真的是X教授的光照会！”跟漫威漫画里一样的设定，就连装修都一模一样的百分之百还原，现在他们就在X博士一手创立的光照会基地里说话。真是他妈的让人害怕！Charles发誓，如果现在能动的话，自己一定得先把自己缩成一个球儿来尽可能地好好拥抱自己一番。  
“Charles，我想你是累了，你得好好休息一下才行。”Strange用法术缓缓移动Charles屁股底下坐着的轮椅，“我现在先送你回家，你好好睡一觉，有什么事儿咱们明天再说。”  
“Strange先生，如果我说我不是X教授Charles Xavier。您是不是会觉得我疯了？”Charles抬着头，用兴奋又复杂的心情去询问正把自己瞬移到轿车里的Strange。“就是说...”  
“你还知道你疯了，看来病还有法儿治。”  
“我的意思是说...”  
“Charles，你一定要回去好好休息一下。万磁王那边我替你去解决，你放心，以后他要是再敢对你动手动脚的，光照会不是吃素的！”Strange拍拍Charles的肩膀，长脸上写满了“正义凛然”。“就算你是omega，也不应该忍受这种比职场性骚扰还恶心的事情。被性骚扰说出来不丢人，丢人的明明是那些只会用下半身思考的下流家伙！你可是X教授，你就算找alpha也不应该去找万磁王那老王八蛋！”不得不承认的是，年轻的X教授Charles那双天蓝色的大眼睛是真的非常漂亮，尤其是抬头接触温和的阳光时，那双漂亮的天蓝色大眼睛里似乎有一汪纯净清澈的海水，再配上那张白白净净人畜无害的娃娃脸，简直就连自己这个beta属性的多年老友都有些动心了。万磁王那个臭流氓还真是会挑人下手。  
“不是！什么omega？！谁是omega？！omega是什么隐藏的大招么？！万磁王性骚扰我？！不是，Strange先生，您一定得听我解释...”这实在是太刺激了，信息量又有点儿太过于庞大了。“我其实是从英国苏格兰拉斯哥过来的，我叫James McAvoy。我的确是在电影中扮演过年轻时的X教授，但是我...”他妈的漫威的剧本上可没写过万磁王性骚扰X教授的事儿。并且omega又是个什么设定？漫威出官方设定同人本了？！AO3还有我同人CP大手James漏看过的文？！再说万磁王敢性骚扰谁？骚扰我？！还是X教授？！在一时理不清头绪又不能把话全盘托出的情况下，他瞬间变得有些焦躁，“听我说Strange先生，我觉得万磁王并不会性骚扰我，因为...”  
“不用说了Charles，你肯定又不让我们动他。问题他现在不好好倒腾他那个破废铁厂，老来骚扰你干什么。妈的！他以为自己是个alpha就了不起了？！癞蛤蟆想吃天鹅肉！呸！要不是因为他，你也不会坐轮椅！”Strange根本不听车里慌张的Charles解释，关上车门目送司机开车把Charles送走，此套动作一气呵成。“你看，要不是因为我，你还得挨欺负。真是操不完的心，受不完的累呦~”奇异博士哼着小曲愉快地返回光照会，准备找几个光照会的变种人成员把万磁王的废铁厂强制拆除。  
奇异博士强拆队，专治万磁王的各种不服。  
动我兄弟就不行！想睡我兄弟更是门儿都没有！哼！  
奇异博士突然觉得自己绝对配得起“超级英雄”这四个大字的称呼。  
正在Strange还没来得及去强拆万磁王的废铁厂，阿斯加德的国王雷神Thor就打来了电话。  
——“出什么事了么？我现在要去强拆万磁王的废铁厂，你有事儿一会儿再说。”Strange说完想挂了电话，Thor那边就着急了起来。  
——“博士！你得帮帮我啊！这可怎么办啊！Loki现在缩成一小团一直在掉眼泪，哭得浑身发抖。他已经哭了一个小时了，我怕他再这样哭下去身体会出大问题。”Thor一边说，一边把听筒放到距离Loki很近的地方。果然，电话那边传来了Loki抽泣的声音。“博士你听见了么？这可怎么办啊？他现在看见我就浑身上下打哆嗦。我快心疼死了，这么好看的大眼睛再哭瞎了。Loki上次这么哭还是我们8岁的时候...”  
——“停！”Strange一个头两个大，怎么都是这种感情纠纷的问题，自己又不是中庭的居委会老大妈。“我能有什么办法啊，你到底怎么他了，把他吓成这样。”  
——“额...”Thor突然就支支吾吾了起来。“我...我就是...额...”  
——“你说不说啊？不说我挂了！”Strange翻了个白眼儿，抖抖自己身上霸气的红色披风，心想这个垃圾，不让他说他一个劲儿说，让他说他又不说了。这是看自己孤家寡人，非要故意来虐狗是吧？！  
——“别别别！别挂！”Thor又犹豫了一下才慢吞吞地说道：“他晕倒了，我就是把他抱回我们的寝宫，然后想搂着他睡一觉...可后来他突然就醒了，看见我直接一脚就把我踹下去了…再然后我说什么他都瞪着俩大眼睛看着我。他好像并不知道自己是Loki...而且当我告诉他，他是阿斯加德的王后，我们刚刚大婚才半年正是蜜月的时候，他就突然噼里啪啦地掉起了眼泪...一直哭到了现在...”Thor电话那头显得很无奈。  
——“你是不是强迫人家跟你那个了？我跟你说，就算是合法夫妻，你也不能强迫人家和你睡。”  
——“天地良心！他都昏倒了，谁还有心情想那些事儿啊！再说我俩还有三千多年的寿命，根本不急在这一时啊！”Thor语气很诚恳，只不过电话那头Loki听到他这样说，抽泣的声音就控制不住的更大了。“Loki，乖，你别哭了。我到底哪里惹你不高兴了？你直接说出来好不好？求你别哭了。”  
——“这种事儿也让我解决，我怎么解决，我又不是他老公！我挂了！”  
——“不是啊博士，我是想让你来给Loki看看病，我怕他哭坏了。”  
——“神会病？”  
——“当然，我们也有生老病死啊。”  
——“啧...他是不是发情期到了？”  
——“发情期？发情期到了也不会一直哭啊，再说他以前都是缠着我跟他...现在连见到我的脸都不行，怎么可能是发情期的问题。哦对了，博士，Loki刚才还跟我说胡话，说他不叫Loki Odinson。我以为他在跟我闹别扭，我就说Loki Laufeyson也好听。他却非要一口咬定自己叫Tom什么什么的...我觉得他是不是被什么事情刺激到了，可是我问他他又不肯说。”Thor拿着电话小心翼翼地挪到了寝宫门口，“这可怎么办啊，他现在非说要回家。但是你也知道，约顿海姆早就没人了。就算他回去了，他能干嘛？他现在可是我的王后。”  
奇异博士还没理清头绪，万磁王就鬼鬼祟祟的出现在了光照会的大门口。  
——“妈蛋！万磁王这个臭流氓还敢送上门！”Strange撸胳膊挽袖子一副要跟万磁王血拼到底的架势，“Thor，我现在没时间，等我把他那个破废铁厂拆了，我再帮你分析你们两口子的事儿。”  
Strange想，毕竟Charles差点儿连命都没了，而Loki只是哭。哭能哭多久，哭累了自然就不哭了，先把万磁王那个臭流氓废了才是正经事儿。  
——“博士！博士！喂！博士！”Thor话还没来得及说完，听筒那边就传来了嘟嘟的忙音声。显然Strange已经挂了电话和万磁王干架去了。  
冤冤相报何时了啊...如果不是因为奇异博士是beta属性，Thor真的会有些怀疑他暗恋omega属性唇红齿白一头褐发的X教授。  
“求您了，让我回家吧...谢谢您...”Loki瑟缩在偌大的软床一角，整个人虽然显得比刚刚苏醒时安静了不少，但是依旧眼圈泛着红，因为长时间的泪流不止，那双好看的绿色大眼睛现在肿得就像两个大桃子一样。“我真的不是邪神Loki Odinson。我是Tom Hiddleston，我是一名演员，来自英国伦敦...”  
“好好好，我知道了。Tom你现在太累了，你需要休息。乖乖地闭上眼睛休息吧。”  
“Thor先生，我知道您不相信，但是我觉得我有必要解释。您说的Loki我确实扮演…”  
Thor没等对方把话说完，就稍稍用魔法把满脸通红极力想解释的人催眠。  
“Loki，好好睡一觉。我知道你很累。”Thor其实并不想用魔法，但是他觉得再不用魔法，自己的王后可能会得上什么严重的眼疾也说不准呢。他可是最喜欢Loki这双绿色的大眼睛了，要是哭出了问题，自己一定会懊恼不已。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 首先声明（注意避雷！！！）：
> 
> 1.本文为穿越题材，现实世界的糖豆、一美与MCU基妹、查查互穿
> 
> 2.会有轻微RPS出现，海森、鲨美（四人均设定未婚未育）
> 
> 3.MCU世界观为ABO世界观，现实世界世界观没有任何变化
> 
> （锤哥A+基妹O，老万A+查查O）→会有生子设定！
> 
> （海总+糖豆，法鲨+一美，四人均为普通男性！）
> 
> ！！不拆不逆，ky请绕道！！！
> 
> 4.改动了漫威原有的一些设定，放飞自我的OOC
> 
> 5.时间轴错乱，此文MCU时间设定大概是《雷神3：诸神黄昏》+《X-MEN：第一战》的时间线
> 
> 6.尽量保证本文一直欢脱抽风下去，但是笔力不足，脑洞不够，还请见谅
> 
> 7.以上，不能接受的小伙伴请直接关闭~谢谢合作！

【作者：浅知非】【主页：<http://tomhiddleston810209.lofter.com/>】

【2】  
“所以James，你没什么要说的么？”男主持看着一脸茫然的James，心里着实尴尬到了极点。平时上节目绝对不会让大家失望的“段子手”、“黄暴达人”James McAvoy今天就像是换了一个人一样，问什么都不回答，只是眨着那双天蓝色的大眼睛迷茫地看着自己。“我的上帝啊！James！别这么瞧着我，你身边那位该吃醋了！”他故意把声音抬高，然后一脸坏笑地看看台下的观众。  
不出所料，台下的观众们很吃男主持这套，尤其是年轻的女孩儿们，看着茫然失措的James，再看看他身旁依旧捂着脸的Michael，尖叫的声音就更大了。  
奇怪了...这个地方实在是太奇怪了，这到底有什么可叫的？她事实上她们已经叫了一整场了…James无奈地摇摇头，依旧没有准备说话的意思。  
男主持这回是真的无话可说了，只能把笑容僵硬地挂在自己的脸上然后默默歪头冲James身旁捂着脸，从头红到脖子的Michael使了使眼色。他的意思很明显，现在也只有Michael能救场了。  
Michael本来并不擅长这些，平时去参加各类访谈节目还有采访，一般都是James再在滔滔不绝的回答记者们的问题，自己则是个忠实的聆听者。然而今天从一早就开始反常的James显然是连平时三分之一的功力都没有了，所以现在也就只剩下自己硬着头皮冲在最前面了。  
“额...James今天有点儿不舒服，所以...”  
“哦？James你今天不舒服？怎么，是因为昨天是周二么？”男主持的尾音突然抬高并且上扬。  
底下年轻的女观众们，简直要把喉咙喊破了。  
James抬头看了一眼很是尴尬的Michael，又看了看攥紧了衣角的男主持，这才微微点头说道：“对...我今天有点儿不舒服，因为...”  
“瞧瞧！Michael！我的老伙计！你都对James做了什么？你是不是回去又查了那些粉丝画的...小黄图...然后...”男主持越说越兴奋，眉毛都在明显地上扬，“James的噩梦周二，因为Michael的欲求不满所以看起来真的太疲惫了~”  
James本来舒展的眉头又一次微微皱到了一起。这他妈的到底是个什么鬼地方？！这里的人是不是觉得都疯了？从今天一早到现在，他已经被莫名其妙地拖着参加了两个记者采访还有这个访谈，虽然不是什么体力劳动，但是按照他现在的身体状况已经有些吃不消了。况且这些活动在他看来根本没有任何意义，都是在问自己一些奇怪的问题。与其浪费宝贵的时间与生命，不如让他回去好好地睡一觉。  
Michael看到James又皱起了眉头，就知道他在烦躁些什么。对待前面的两个记者采访，James的兴致也不是很高，基本没说两句话，脸色还越来越难看，最后不得不把计划好的采访时间缩短了一半。看来James最近是真的很累。  
为了尽快结束这次访谈，Michael只能耸耸肩，装作一副老司机的样子，“嗯~所以你快点儿结束吧，我们还有很多事情要做。”  
因为Michael的一句话，台下的年轻女观众中，似乎已经有把嗓子喊劈的现象发生了。  
“OK~希望大家都去电影院支持《X战警：黑凤凰》，祝你们的电影票房大卖！”男主持心里也是暗暗地松了一口气。因为今天一直不在状态的好友James，他比平时访问其他嘉宾还要累上好几倍。  
等到台下观众们的掌声慢慢变小，台上的灯光也慢慢熄灭。Michael终于忍不住提醒已经开始在旁边微闭着双眼开始打盹的男人，“James，终于结束了。我们走吧，我现在就开车送你回家。”  
“结束了？”睡眼惺忪的James托着下巴抬起头，随后又如释重负地叹了口气。终于结束了...  
“James，你到底是怎么了？”见Michael和走路摇摇晃晃的James走过来，男主持好心地递上了两杯刚刚泡好的咖啡。“这是我朋友特意从牙买加带回来的蓝山咖啡，来一杯提提神吧，老伙计！”要不是自己私下和他们是好朋友，真的可能因为访问不顺利而恼火。  
“谢谢，我现在不能喝咖啡。”James摆摆手，婉拒了男主持递过来的咖啡。  
“不能喝咖啡？那给你倒杯酒怎么样？喝完直接回去睡觉吧，瞧把你困的。”  
“嗯...谢谢...酒我也不能喝...”James一边打着哈欠，脚底下就开始打起了晃儿。  
可谁想，男主持偏偏在这时候倒了满满一杯啤酒，递到James面前。  
本来还昏昏欲睡的James突然就反胃的捂住了嘴，“求你，赶快拿走它。”  
“可是你不是最喜欢...”  
“他可能最近肠胃也不太好。你就赶紧拿开吧。”Michael一边说一边赶忙伸手搂住了不舒服的男人，“James，你是不是病了？今天看起来状态怎么这么不好。”  
男主持微眯着眼睛，突然嘴里就发出了一阵了然的“啧啧”声。  
“怎么了？”Michael一脸不明所以。  
“Michael，你说实话，这里现在就咱们三个。你不会真把James给干病了吧？”  
“操！你想什么呢！”Michael翻了一个巨大的白眼，“我和James不是那种关系。那帮年轻的女孩儿们总爱胡思乱想，可你已经过了该胡思乱想的年纪了。尤其是对你的朋友们。”Michael说完拍打了一下对方的肩膀，扶着早就困到睁不开眼睛的James就往外走。“一会儿跟我们的经纪人说，我先开车把James送回去了，叫他们直接收工回家吧。”  
望着一高一矮两个慢慢远去的背影，自诩很有江湖经验的中年男主持，不仅不把Michael的话当作澄清，反倒觉得他是在此地无银三百两。“有意思，真有意思。”如果Michael Fassbender和James McAvoy没有超越友情的那种关系，他甚至愿意用自己的脚后跟去踢自己的后脑勺。明眼人都能看出来的那点儿事情，Michael和James也不知道在刻意遮掩什么。  
Michael把James扶上自己的车时，不知从哪儿冒出了几个粉丝，拿着手机就要拍照。幸亏他的反应还算快，把怀中早就没了知觉的James塞到车后座，就赶忙跳上车，发动了汽车引擎，快速地开车离开了这个是非之地。  
不得不说，James已经困到不行了，反胃的劲儿一过去，他就基本一路上一动不动地躺在汽车的后座上呼呼大睡。后来就连Michael叫他下车回家的声音，也几乎是自动屏蔽的状态。  
“James，你怎么了？今天实在是太奇怪了...”Michael有些担心James的身体情况。“难道是因为最近频繁参加活动宣传新电影的关系，太累了所以身体被累垮了？”他一边说一边把车像往常一样停在了James家的车库，然后下车打开后车门，轻轻地用手推了推James的胳膊。“James，你能听见我说话么？James...”  
皱着眉头撅着嘴的James被Michael吵的不能继续睡觉，有些烦躁地睁开了眼睛。现在的他，眉心已经拧成了一个大疙瘩。他有点儿起床气，虽然不是很严重，但是他现在累极了，所以情绪和脸色都非常的差，“我已经醒了，你还有别的事儿么？”  
“我是想说...你今天这么累，一直想睡觉，是不是身体出了什么状况？”Michael看着一张小脸紧绷的James，知道自己是惹他生气了。“对不起，James...我只是有些担心你。正好现在我在这儿，我陪你去医院看看大夫怎么样？”  
“医院？大夫？！”James一听这两个词差点儿从车上跳出来。“我没事儿，只是...只是太累了，所以回去睡一觉就好了。”  
“可是...”  
“没什么可是的，我又不是姑娘，哪儿有那么娇气。”James说完从车里钻出来，站到一脸担忧的Michael面前，故作轻松地拍了拍他的肩膀，“我说老伙计，我先回去了哈~有什么事情明天咱们再联系...”  
“James！”Michael突然就拉住了James的胳膊，害得James差点儿因为重心不稳倒进他的怀里，“实在抱歉James。但是你真的很奇怪...”  
“我？我奇怪？我哪里奇怪了，我不是好好的么...”James的说话声音越来越小。  
Michael皱着眉头，“不对，你就是很奇怪。你到底出了什么事情James，为什么突然变成了这样。”James从来不叫自己老伙计之类的，也不会跟自己这样生疏。以前他们去宣传电影，都是勾肩搭背的，甚至比一般情侣还要亲密。而今天呢？James见到自己就像是见到了刺猬，总是一副敬而远之的态度。  
今天早晨开始就是这样。Michael走进休息室时，早就睁不开眼睛的James已经坐在沙发上打起了盹儿，过于放松没有支点的身体摇摇晃晃眼看就要狠狠地摔在沙发上，他一个箭步冲过去就扶住了James。如果是平时，James乐得Michael给自己当人肉靠垫，今天中午他却像是见了鬼一样，瞬间清醒简直是用逃的坐到了一旁的椅子上。  
“我怎么奇怪了...我有什么可奇怪的...”James低着头，有些心虚所以并不敢去看Michael的眼睛。  
“James，我觉得你真的要去医院瞧瞧大夫了。至少要把睡眠的问题查清楚。”Michael并不想和James计较今天早晨发生的那些事情，他现在只想拉着James去医院做个身体检查。“走吧，我开车送你去医院，听听大夫是怎么说的。”  
“我可不去什么医院！”惊慌失措的James甩开了Michael的手，“我...我...”  
“James，你到底出了什么问题。我真的很担心你！”一米八几的大个子Michael冲着比自己矮不少的James这么一吼，差点儿把对方吼翻过去。“对不起，James，我真的特别着急。”平时脾气向来温和的Michael是真的有些着急了。  
“我...我...”James十指不安地纠结在一起，低着头半天才说：“我其实不是你说的James。我今早从家醒来，发现这儿根本不是我生活的地方。我在房间里四处地搜索到了一些东西，我应该是穿越过来的...你懂什么是穿越么？我看了今天的宣传海报，我是和你说的男演员James McAvoy很像…并且见鬼了他竟然在演我，我是说他在演X教授…但是我并不是他。该怎么说呢，就是我其实也不是光头...”一向逻辑能力很强的人这时也不知该怎么和面前一脸懵逼的男人解释了。“反正我不叫James McAvoy，我叫Charles Xavier。就是和你们电影里那个教授一个名字，很巧我也是研究变种人...”他的话还没说完，Michael就把自己的大手抚上了他的额头。“够了！”Michael还没有说话，James先吼了起来。“你别以为我不知道你在想些什么！我说了我不是你认识的那个James！我是Charles Xavier！我是X博士！我有心灵感应能力，所以你刚才脑子里在想些什么我知道的一清二楚！”这个长得和万磁王几乎一模一样的男人为什么也要这样招他生气！  
Michael先是一愣，随后和颜悦色地说：“那你知道我刚才在想的是什么？”  
“当然！”James气不打一处来，“你觉得我肯定是最近太累了熬坏了脑子！”换句话说，就是觉得他因为高度紧张和疲劳，现在精神出了些问题。  
“抱歉。”Michael不得不先向James道歉。  
“所以，你现在可以相信我说的话了么？”  
“James，我劝你去看医生。”  
“用不着！”  
“那好吧，你先回去好好休息。有什么事情，随时联系我，我会来找你的。”  
“其实我还有一个办法可以证明自己不是James，而是穿越过来的Charles。”  
“你说。”  
“我...我...”James想说什么，但是话到嘴边儿却怎么也说不出来，而且身体还越来越不舒服。“我想...我还是先回去休息吧...”他后槽牙使劲地咬着，摇晃着身体，一副体力透支厉害的样子。  
“你这样真的可以么，James。”Michael当然还是会担心突然脸色变得很难看得James。  
“你别跟过来了...让我好好休息一下吧...等我休息好了，事情都理清楚了，再找你解释。”James缓缓地按动了房门上的密码锁，其实他也不知道自己怎么会知道这间房子大门的密码。“求你，别问我了...”他的心情低落到了极点。  
“James...”Michael轻声叹气，摇摇头带着担心离开了James的家。  
James到底是出了什么事情，怎么一下子就像变了一个人一样。明明前两天他们还一起出去喝酒吃饭聊天。  
等到Michael好不容易开车离开，一直在二楼暗中观察的男人终于忍不住暴躁了起来。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！这他妈的到底是怎么一回事儿啊！为什么！为什么我要给他看我脖子上的腺体，就突然头晕目眩！他妈的这里到底是哪儿啊！我到底是谁啊！为什么那个叫James McAvoy的家伙长的跟我一模一样，还留一个光头！太难看了！我发誓谁要是敢这么对我的头发，我就和他拼了！！！”在床上一边抱怨一边吐槽的男人突然就僵在了那里，好一会儿才缓了过来。“嘶...怎么把你给忘了...”他小心翼翼地摸了摸自己平坦的小腹。妈的...莫名其妙两眼一黑，一个跟头栽下去就来到一个不认识的奇怪地方也就算了，怎么连肚子里刚满一个月的小东西也跟着自己一起来了。“天呐...这样下去我会被当成怪物拉到实验室做解剖...”来到这个奇怪的地方，除了瘫痪多年的腿又有了知觉还开心一点儿以外，自己心灵感应的超能力，用一次竟然要耗费那么多的精力。这个世界又有太多和他们那个世界不一样的自然规律，没有一个人相信他是穿越过来的X博士，而不是那个被粉丝称呼为“詹一美”的男演员…这些破事真叫人不开心！  
而另一边，似乎有着同样困扰的另一个男主角才刚刚从昏睡中醒来。他一睁眼就看到了几张熟悉的面孔把他围住，正用焦急又紧张的神情看着他。  
“天呐！谢天谢地！Tom你终于醒了！”Downey松了一口气。  
“我怎么了？我能有什么事儿！”被叫做Tom的男人争强好胜地从沙发上猛地站起来，下一秒就因为一阵头晕目眩摔回了沙发。“操...”  
“Tom！你没事儿吧？”Chris赶忙上前扶住了捂着额头的Tom，“你应该是中暑了，把这碗水喝了吧。”  
“你...”Tom眨着自己灰绿色的眼睛，半天也没说出点儿什么，只是默默接过水小口地喝了下去。  
“喝完舒服多了吧？Chris说的对，你就是中暑了。刚才可把我们吓坏了！”Downey站在一旁喋喋不休，他可是最疼Tom的，“你啊你，今年还不到40岁呢吧，正值壮年，怎么会把身体搞成这样。你得记得按时吃饭啊Tomas，你看看你，要不是这次来宣传新电影，我都不知道你瘦的就剩下一把骨头了。”Downey说完还想伸手摸摸可怜的Tom那一身的排骨，“我记得你前段日子练肌肉壮了不少，怎么现在又...”  
“喂！你够了吧！小矮子！”Tom突然就一脸怒色甚至使劲打掉了Downey伸过来的手。妈的现在中庭蝼蚁真是不简单，还想摸自己的身体？！真是作死！“别让我跟你再废话...”  
“Tom！你怎么能这么和他说话！”在一旁一直没说什么的Chris终于忍不住了，上前拦住了一副要吃人表情的Tom，“你是不是还有哪里不舒服？我还是去叫个急救车吧。”  
“我的天呐！Tom！你怎么能这么说我啊！你还是我可爱的小Tom么？我的小甜心小布丁Tomas么？嘤嘤嘤…”Downey显然并没有生Tom的气，虽然说他矮他确实不高兴，但是谁让Tom才刚刚苏醒过来，他觉得他一定不是有意的。“Tom...”  
“滚。”Ton翻着白眼儿，双臂环于胸前，一副赖得理Downey的样子。  
“Tom？！Tom Hiddleston？！”Downey这回是真的震惊了。平时那个谦虚有礼貌的Tom，和自己关系不错的Tom，怎么突然变成这个样子了？！“你...你说什么？”  
“滚。”Tom打着哈欠，一脸的厌烦。  
“Tom！”Chris也是忍不住了，“你不能这么对...”  
“对什么？对这个中庭蝼蚁，小矮子钢铁侠？呵呵...”  
“Chris，你过来一下。”Downey拉拉Chris的衣角，俩人凑到一旁嘀咕了起来。“Tom是不是刚才摔那一下摔到了脑子啊...”  
“不会吧，我见到他要倒下的时候，赶紧上去扶住了啊。”  
“可是我听到一声闷响，他是不是后脑勺磕到护栏了。那护栏有这么粗！”Downey说着用手比划了一下，“纯铁的啊。Tom这单薄的体格，磕一下很有可能磕出问题。”  
“那也不会磕的脾气都变了啊。”  
“那可没准儿啊，还是得带他去医院瞧瞧啊，别到时候耽误了治疗。我出去给导演打个电话，他们都在外面忙着应付记者呢。”Downey对Chris使了个眼色，轻拍了一下对方的肩膀，“Tom，我还有事儿先走了，让Chris陪你聊天吧。”  
“谁需要他陪。”Tom翻了个白眼儿，一脸嫌弃地靠在沙发上打着哈欠。  
“Tom你到底还有哪里不舒服，都告诉我。一会儿我们去医院。”Chris坐到Tom身旁，想要伸手再摸摸Tom的额头，对方却一个眼刀狠狠地甩到了自己脸上。“Tom...”  
“我不叫Tom。Thor Odinson你是不是疯了？！那个小矮子叫错我的名字也就算了，你竟然连我的名字都不知道了！”Tom你妹啊Tom！要不是现在他的身体实在不舒服，他真的想抽出那两把捅肾用的小刀使劲捅几下眼前这个王八蛋的肾。“你是不是都快忘了我是谁了？”真是要把他活活气死了...  
“Thor Odinson？”Chris把眉头拧在了一起，“Tom...你...”上帝啊！果然是被Downey说中了，Tom把脑袋磕坏了。现在又不是在片场，《复仇者联盟4》都拍完了，说什么Thor Odinson啊。“Tom，我觉得你...”  
“好，你有种，来了中庭你这个王八蛋故意气我。很好，Thor，你可以滚蛋了，以后都别来烦我！”  
“我...这...”Chris根本没见过这样的Tom，一时也不知道该怎么回答他的话了。不过他不经意间一回头就看到了桌子上自己今早来时买的布丁。这是特意送给Tom的，他知道Tom最喜欢的就是布丁。“别生气了，T...不是，Loki。我给你吃这个。”  
“不吃！”  
“你先看看再说吃不吃啊。”Chris耐着性子，把布丁包装打开，拿到一脸怒色的Tom面前，“焦糖的，我排了很久的队才买到。我知道这是你最爱的牌子。”Chris觉得这次绝对能用自己特意准备的布丁安抚住情绪波动的Tom。因为平时见到布丁就欣喜若狂，吃起来没够的Tom是个很容易满足的人，他能为布丁开心一整天。  
可现实却给Chris上了沉重的一课。他手上的布丁Tom还没接过来，对方就捂着嘴去旁边的水池干呕了起来。  
这绝对是脑震荡后遗症！Chris觉得Downey实在是神通广大，不是大夫胜似大夫。因为在Chris小的时候，他的弟弟就因为淘气从二楼爬下来，不小心摔到了脑袋，摔成了脑震荡。他清楚的记得，他摔成脑震荡的弟弟，在医院门口吐的稀里哗啦。Tom现在肯定也是这种情况！  
天气实在是太热了，其实气象预报说今天根本不适合外出活动。但是因为《复仇者联盟4》马上就要上映了，必要的粉丝互动一定是需要的。今天的活动其实就是他们几个主演拉着粉丝们一起拍照，谁在规定的时间内拍照最多，谁就赢了。Tom被剧组要求穿Loki那套标志性的黑色西装，高温下再穿上里三层外三层服装，不中暑才怪。  
Chris当时就站在附近，其实他早就发现Tom一边给粉丝们签名合影一边摇摇晃晃嘴唇发白了，可他刚想上去提醒，Tom就先一步捂着脑袋，后脑勺冲下倒去。粉丝们吓得尖叫声不断，可大家又翻不过那么高的护栏，还好Chris一个箭步冲上去扶住了Tom，但是他的脑袋还是不小心撞到了纯铁的护栏。  
Tom的粉丝们被吓哭了不少，当场很多粉丝就要往场内挤。本来井然有序的秩序一时间变得混乱起来，场面一度出现了失控的状况。不过，Chirs完全理解Tom的粉丝们，那可是她们心中的白马王子，被她们称呼为“糖豆儿”的心肝宝贝。心肝宝贝直接摔倒在她们面前，这是绝对的晴天霹雳。  
“你还好吧，T...”Chris一边想着一边走过去想要安慰一下难过的Tom，谁知道对方一回头就默默地搂住了自己的腰。“Tom...”Chris一愣，下一秒犹豫的双手也就抚上了对方单薄的后背。Tom真的很瘦，脊椎的形状都能摸得清楚，他到底平时有没有好好吃饭啊？  
Chris正想着，谁知道对方就狠狠地把他推开了。“你不是Thor！”  
“我是Thor啊。”他当然是Thor。从2011年到2019年，漫威漫画改编的电影里，所有关于雷神的角色，都是由他Chris Hemsworth饰演的，这事儿全世界都知道。“T...Loki啊...”  
“你不是！”  
“你听我说。”  
“你不用说，我都知道了。我明白是怎么一回事儿了。”开玩笑，他还用一个中庭的蝼蚁来解释。刚才在这个长相颇像自己那个挨千刀的丈夫Thor Odinson身上闻不到一丁点儿能够安慰自己的信息素的味道，他就知道这里根本不是他们生活的地方了。再回头看到镜子里的自己，操！谁他妈的把他引以为傲的黑色长卷发给剪了？！日...还他妈的染成金棕色了...这个叫Tom Hiddleston的中庭蝼蚁到底是什么狗屁审美？！这自然卷儿又是他妈的什么情况？！想着想着，他就开始生气，一生气他肚子里才刚刚满一个月的小崽子，也可以说是阿斯加德的王储就跟着折腾。  
“Tom，你没事儿吧？！你哪儿不舒服啊？！我这就叫救护车...”  
“你给我闭嘴！老子不想要什么救护车！你现在给我安静地出去坐着，其它什么都别管！”  
“可是...”  
“别让我再说第二遍。”  
Chris被那个犀利的眼神看到瞬间气势全无。那个温柔的Tom Hiddleston到底去哪儿了？！他弟弟小时候磕了后脑勺，得了脑震荡，可是脾气也没变得这么差啊。Chris委屈巴巴地坐到门外，尽量把自己缩成一小团，鼓胀的二头肌差点儿被挤爆了。  
Downey没过多久就带着大家一起赶了过来，Chris犹豫了一下还是把门打开了。  
坐在沙发上焦躁不安的男人一看到这么多熟悉的面孔瞬间炸毛。可刚想发作，就一眼撇到了站在最旁边的Mark。“让他走！赶紧让他走！”他一边用略带颤抖的声调咆哮着，一边本能地护着腹部往后拼命地躲。如果他再被绿巨人那样狠狠地摔一回，他不敢保证能不能保得住肚子里阿斯加德的王储。虽然他知道，面前这个中庭蝼蚁只是和绿巨人长的一样罢了，但是这是护崽的本能，他被绿巨人摔过这件事这辈子都忘不了。  
大家你看看我，我看看你，脸上都写满了“莫名其妙”。  
“Tom，我听说你摔了后脑勺，所以特意过来...”  
Mark往前走了一步，却成功的把刚刚还咆哮的男人吓到僵硬在沙发靠背上一动不动。  
“Tom？”Mark还想往前，Chris赶紧拦了下来。  
“Mark，我觉得还是别刺激Tom了，他现在想怎么来就怎么来吧。”  
大家又是你看看我，我看看你，最后也只能点点头表示同意Chris的话。  
等大家都撤走以后，屋里只剩下Chris他们两个人。  
“Tom...”Chris的话还没说出口，对方就开始从眼里大颗大颗的掉泪珠子。“别哭别哭，Tom。Mark不是有意吓唬你的，别伤心，一会儿我替你教训他。”  
“你才不会教训他...我哥他都不会教训他...打不过他也会被甩来甩去，使劲的摔...”  
这不是Tom Hiddleston还能是谁呢？谁能有他眼泪这么多...  
Chris却只能在一旁干着急，毕竟Tom并不允许自己走过去。  
【下章预告】  
糖豆：  
“我不想当阿斯加德的王后...呜呜呜...呜呜呜...求求您让我回家吧...我想回家...我想Bobby了...呜呜呜...呜呜呜...”  
“Bobby是什么啊，是你给咱们未来的王储起的名字么？底迪~”  
每次只要一听到Thor说王储的事情，哭的就会更伤心的Tom。  
阿斯加德的众神们掰着手指头数着，他们的王后已经哭了整整三天三夜了。大家都表示，泪腺如此发达，不如生殖系统发达。毕竟哭是哭不出来王储的。  
我都说了我不是Loki Odinson了！！！我生不出王储！！！呜呜呜...呜呜呜...现在只想回家抱着自己的小Bobby，给它当个称职的铲屎官的Tom，心力交瘁。  
一美：  
“教授！我觉得咱们不应该这样鲁莽行事。再说上次奇异博士已经把万磁王痛扁了一顿了...”Hank追在恨不得把轮椅摇出火星子的X教授身后。他不明白为什么Charles苏醒以后会变得让周围人都不认识了。  
“我就没说让你去啊！我自己去就行了！这点儿小事儿我自己搞得定。”  
“我不去，那您就更不能去了。您怎么可能是万磁王那心狠手辣的家伙的对手！”  
“唉？那是原来的我，现在的我不知道有多厉害。行了你别跟着我了，我怕一会儿溅你一身血。Hank，你看那是什么！是不是灰机！”  
Hank一转身的工夫，在回头人就不见了。“教授！教授！”  
妈的万磁王那个垃圾，中二就算了你还渣！今天我非得替Charles Xavier出了这口恶气！  
天了噜，瘫痪几年的X教授突然站起来了！告别了轮椅的他还健步如飞了，现在竟然又一路小跑了！


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 首先声明（注意避雷！！！）：  
> 1.本文为穿越题材，现实世界的糖豆、一美与MCU基妹、查查互穿  
> 2.会有轻微RPS出现，海森、鲨美（四人均设定未婚未育）  
> 3.MCU世界观为ABO世界观，现实世界世界观没有任何变化  
> （锤哥A+基妹O，老万A+查查O）→会有生子设定！  
> （海总+糖豆，法鲨+一美，四人均为普通男性！）  
> ！！！不拆不逆，ky请绕道！！！  
> 4.改动了漫威原有的一些设定，放飞自我的OOC  
> 5.时间轴错乱，此文MCU时间设定大概是《雷神3：诸神黄昏》+《X-MEN：第一战》的时间线  
> 6.尽量保证本文一直欢脱抽风下去，但是笔力不足，脑洞不够，还请见谅  
> 7.以上，不能接受的小伙伴请直接关闭~谢谢合作！
> 
> 还是希望大家看一下上面的敬告吧，如果觉得ooc最好就别看了...
> 
> 如果非要看完了再给我评价说感觉和自己想象中的人设不一样，那我也就无话可说了。
> 
> 下次再有不看敬告直接看完评论人设的朋友，我直接删评论了。
> 
> 如果故事情节大家不满意，可以告诉我，我可以调整。
> 
> 但是如果说是人设的话，我真的就只能删评论了。
> 
> 毕竟每个人心中对人物的感觉还是不一样的，一千个人心中有一千个哈姆雷特嘛
> 
> 而且这篇走这种抽风的风格，所以我都是故意在人设上夸张了一些的...

【作者：浅知非】【主页：<http://tomhiddleston810209.lofter.com/>】

【3】  
Thor实在是对自己性情大变的王后Loki没了任何办法，虽然从小到大他对Loki就一直没有办法。  
“Loki，你到底觉得哪里不满意...要不你捅我两刀？”Thor拿出Loki平日随身携带的小刀，递到双眼红肿的对方面前，“Loki...”  
“我说了我不是Loki Odinson...”连续三日的反复崩溃绝望又泪如雨下，已经叫Tom本来就单薄的身材又消瘦了一圈。起初他还在努力控制自己的情绪想要和Thor耐心地解释自己并不是Loki这件事，但是后来他发现解释只能让自己更加着急上火，白白浪费口舌。“我想回家...让我回家吧。”Tom那双灰绿色的眼睛像是蒙了一层看不透的灰，根本没了平日闪烁的光芒。  
“Loki...我想我们之间是不是发生了什么误会？”Thor现在也是一个头两个大。现在不管王宫内外，不伦是大臣还是平民，都在议论王后Loki突然性格大变的事情。  
Loki足足哭了三天之久，这让一些流言蜚语有了传播的温床，有人甚至在怀疑当初是Thor逼迫Loki和自己大婚的。他只是为了控制住约顿海姆在这世上仅剩的唯一一条血脉，所以用这种冠冕堂皇的理由拴住Loki，把他困在阿斯加德国王的后宫，让他不得不为Thor生儿育女。“你知道，我从来没有强迫过你，我们明明是彼此真心相爱的...”Loki虽然嘴上从未主动承认对自己的爱意，但是从大婚那天晚上，他主动攀上了自己的身体，把宝贵的第一次毫无保留地奉献给了Thor，这还不能说明Loki是爱着自己的么？然而现在，Loki却连见都不愿意见到自己…  
Thor因为Loki连日来对自己的冷淡甚至是恐惧感到有些心灰意冷。那些没有眼力价儿的大臣们却偏偏选在这个时候三番五次地跑来催促自己，要把生育王储的事情抓紧提到日程上来。阿斯加德刚刚复国没有多久，如果现在年轻的国王和王后能多生育几个可爱的王储，也会让百姓们感到安心不少。  
妈的！他妈的老子连床都上不去，拿他妈的什么生王储？！Thor气的想骂街，但是作为一国之主，他忍住了。  
“我想Bobby了...我的Bobby都是我在照顾，除非我有工作...”Tom失神地喃喃自语。他觉得自己的小狗Bobby现在一定在疯狂地找自己，没准儿已经把自己的公寓彻底拆了。  
“Bobby？好名字，我们的孩子可以叫这个名字。”  
Thor其实也就是那么随口一说，但是Tom听了他的话，瞬间眼泪就又要夺眶而出了。他已经说了很多次了，他一个男人怎么可能生的出孩子！而且那是他家小狗的名字，阿斯加德的王储起名字这么随便么？！  
“好了好了，Loki你先休息，我刚才说那些话不是有意的。你千万别生气，千万别哭。”Thor是真害怕Loki哪天哭瞎了眼睛，“我现在就走，你好好休息。”  
Thor这次离开寝宫后，三天都没再出现。听来给Tom送饭的宫女说，郁闷的国王陛下这是又跑去中庭找那些英雄联盟的朋友们诉苦去了，顺便蹭吃蹭喝。  
利用这三天时间，Tom独自一人默默思考了很多问题。他承认因为自己从小到大的成长环境的原因，再加上是正经八百连小学算数都算不好的文科生，所以造成他的性格敏感、细腻又感性。身旁的工作人员有时会开玩笑，说他受到惊吓时那双灰绿色的大眼睛总是不受控制的往外噼里啪啦地掉大颗的泪珠，粉丝也喜欢用“哭包”来称呼泪腺发达的自己。当然Tom知道这并不是大家对自己的恶意，并且自己也并不觉得用眼泪来表达感情是件多么糟糕的坏事。但当他莫名其妙地穿越到阿斯加德，以王后Loki Odinson的身份在这里因为恐惧与心烦哭泣并食不知味、寝难眠的度过了漫长的六天后，他用最大限度的努力与决心开始说服自己。现在并不是他应该去感性的时候，也并不是应该哭泣沮丧的时候，他应该振作起来，用自己的智慧来解决眼前棘手的问题。  
Tom冷静的分析起他现在的处境，还有未来在阿斯加德以Loki的身份继续生活下去可能会发生的种种状况。因为他拍摄过三部漫威电影《雷神》和三部《复仇者联盟》，前前后后扮演过多次Loki这个角色，所以他觉得自己对Thor与Loki的情况还算比较了解。可为什么只能说是比较了解呢？那是因为穿越到MCU后的Tom发现，这个世界的设定与他熟知的电影《雷神》以及《复仇者联盟》的设定有一点不同，也是非常重要的一点——ABO世界观。  
ABO世界观到底是个什么鬼...Tom用手指轻轻点着空气，搜肠刮肚的想要知道ABO到底是什么意思。他记得上次上诺顿秀，曾经有人跟他解释过ABO的设定，但是因为当时自己实在是不好意思去和旁人探讨他与Chris的那些同人小黄文，所以压根儿就没走心去了解。现在能确定的，也只是Loki是男性omega，Thor则是男性alpha。Alpha能让omega怀孕生孩子，所以Thor一直在黏着自己想和自己做那档子事儿...但是关于ABO世界的三种属性两种性别的具体设定他就一概不知了。  
这个真的很棘手。Tom想了想，决定不能再这样坐以待毙下去。他把头发一丝不苟地梳好到脑后，又抹了不少的头油，换上Loki那一身专属的绿色行头，匆匆地就走出了寝宫。这也是Tom来到阿斯加德后，第一次走出寝宫。  
正在寝宫附近收拾花花草草的宫女看到了精神与气色好了不少的王后，赶忙谦卑地低下了头，小声向他问好。  
Tom满意地转动着眼珠，心想自己这身打扮果然能罩得住Loki的身份。他伸手招呼过小宫女，“亲爱的，我想问你一个问题。”他从刚刚走出寝宫的那一刻就决定了，用自己在现实世界里那套撩妹的方法撩遍周围所有可能给自己提供情报与数据的宫女和侍卫，甚至是王宫贵胄与大臣。所以此时此刻，Tom扬起嘴角，冲面前的小宫女笑得温柔又灿烂，“嗨，你不抬头看看我么？”  
宫女小心翼翼地抬头，一瞬间和Tom那双好看的眼睛四目相对。Beta属性的小宫女心脏突然扑通扑通的乱跳。他们的王后长的真好看！！！太他妈的好看了！！！被撩到的宫女慌乱中摔坏了本应该拿在手中的喷壶。“对...对不起王后陛下...”她一时间吓得魂飞魄散，赶忙蹲下想要拿起被摔坏的喷壶，却被碎片割破了手指。  
“你的手没事儿吧？快让我瞧瞧。”同样蹲下身的Tom拉过宫女被割破出血的手指，又抽出随身的手帕，仔细地为她包裹好伤口。“这样应该就没事儿了，喷壶摔坏了不要紧，不要把这么漂亮的手指割破。下次一定要小心。”  
宫女觉得自己快要被王后迷人的眼神闪得神魂颠倒了。她吞咽着口中的唾液，脑海中幻想着反复地扇着自己入宫时那些年长的老宫女的脸。神他妈的年轻的王后脾气古怪不好相处千万别去招惹，最好连见都别见！这他妈的叫脾气古怪不好相处？？？不仅温柔，那张脸和那嗓音，简直让自己恨老天爷为什么不让自己做个alpha，然后就可以对王后...操！反正自己太亏了，进宫半年了，现在才见着！脑内迅速闪过一百八十多篇小黄文的宫女觉得自己幻肢都要硬了。“好...好的...王后陛下...”但是她还是要努力装作波澜不惊的样子，自己什么地位还是要认清楚，“谢谢您的手帕...我...我洗干净还给您...”  
“啊，这个手帕就送你了。”Tom扬扬眉，“所以这位美丽的小姐，我能问你一个问题么？”  
宫女觉得自己快要被眼前这双漂亮的灰绿色眼睛吸进去了，只能呆呆地点头。  
所以其实只要自己愿意，撩妹的手艺在MCU也是吃得开的。哪怕自己现在是个omega，但是女性beta照样会对着自己神魂颠倒。Tom很满意Loki的这副皮囊，几乎和自己长的一模一样，这让自己也可以运用的得心应手一些。  
从宫女口中得知ABO三种属性两种性别的具体特点后，Tom还顺便学会了怎样辨别这三种属性。本来今天就想先这样打道回府的Tom，走回寝宫的路上又见到一个刚刚换班过来的侍卫。急于试验的Tom决定再去侍卫那里套点儿消息出来。  
不过训练有素的侍卫显然比没有任何戒备的宫女难对付的多，所以Tom在他旁边纠缠了快要半个小时了，侍卫还是一句话不说站得笔直，只是尽职尽责的站岗放哨。  
Tom又不是傻子，光看侍卫对自己的态度就知道Loki平时那诡计多端的样子让对方早就产生了戒备之心。他索性不再纠缠，干脆转身朝着寝宫的方向走去。  
正当侍卫见到Tom转身离开在心中暗暗地松了口气的时候，Tom又迅速地跑了回来，一把拽住了侍卫的衣领。“王...王后陛下...”侍卫这次是真慌了。谁知道被大伙儿称之为“恶作剧之神”的Loki会怎样整自己呢。  
“我就问你一个问题，你如实告诉我，我也不会为难你。但是如果你不说...”Tom看着神情紧张的侍卫，突然就开始解自己的衣服扣子，解了一颗后露出一小片儿常年被衣服包裹住的白皙肌肤，又小声冲着侍卫耳语道：“我就告诉Thor，你想非礼王后。”  
侍卫整个人都不好了，嘴唇抖动半天也没说出话来。眼看Tom还要解衣服扣子，他实在是没办法了，“您问...”  
Tom心里非常感谢刚才教自己怎样辨别属性的宫女，所以眼前的侍卫自己一眼就看出来是个alpha。很好很好，一个男性alpha，血气方刚，对独守空房如花似玉的omega属性的王后产生非分之想，绝对说得过去。正好让你见识一下“恶作剧之神”的能力。Tom觉得自己是个天才，要不是自己迫切的想回家，没准儿比Loki本人都符合这些人设。  
可等到无可奈何的侍卫详细解答了Tom的问题之后，他就再次陷入了无尽的崩溃之中。  
侍卫告诉Tom，Loki的发情期马上就要到了，不过这也是阿斯加德人尽皆知的事情。在阿斯加德，讨论王后的发情期并不是什么难堪的事情。因为阿斯加德才刚刚复国，还有很多不稳定的因素。为了稳定民心，国外和王后生育王储的事情便是所有阿斯加德人最牵挂的事情。Loki是王后，王后可以生育王储，那么生育王储前最重要的发情期当然大家也会讨论。在Loki发情的这七天里，全国上下会做一个祈祷的仪式，去祈求去世的众神之父也是国王和王后的父亲Odin保佑Loki尽快怀上阿斯加德的王储。  
虽然Thor和Loki都对这种荒唐的仪式感到不解甚至反感，但是在大臣的一再坚持下，也就只能由着大家的想法了。现在稳定民心最重要，这是毋容置疑的。  
Omega一般三个月发情一次，一次七天。虽然不在发情期时，只要和自己的alpha同房也有怀孕的可能，但是最佳的受孕时间当然还是发情期这七天了。所以这重要的七天里，不伦王宫贵胄还是黎明百姓，omega会24小时和自己的alpha在一起。为此阿斯加德还特意会放omega和alpha七天带薪假期，为的就是让战后重建的阿斯加德尽快增长人口。甚至连生育能力远不如alpha和omega的beta每三个月都会放七天假，也是为了让他们有更多的时间去为阿斯加德的人口添砖加瓦。  
既然阿斯加德上上下下都在为了人口增长尽自己的一份力，那身为王后的Loki当然更加的义不容辞。也就是说，现在以Loki身份在这里生活的Tom，很快就要和Thor独处整整七天...这七天里，如果Thor强上了自己，自己根本没地方说理。  
“啊啊啊啊啊！老子怎么可能会生孩子！”Tom烦躁地摔打着枕头，感觉自己这回怕是凶多吉少了。“操...这到底什么狗屁设定！”就算Thor把自己的屁股操烂了，自己也没有omega用来怀孕的生殖腔啊！！！  
Tom觉得自己头疼的同时，后庭似乎也跟着隐隐作痛起来。  
寝宫的大门在这时“嘭！”的一下被撞开，面红耳赤的Thor从外面急匆匆地跑了进来。那股alpha带着压制和侵略性的信息素让并不是omega的Tom都差点儿脚软。讲真，如果他是Loki，面对如此强大的Thor，也就只有脱了裤子分开双腿等操的份儿了…  
正在崩溃的边缘试探的Tom看到急赤白脸的Thor，顿时像是只受到了惊吓的兔子，拼命往后缩。操...他想起来了，今天宫女说了，alpha一般没有发情期，毕竟这个种群见到心仪的omega随时随地可能发情。但是要是憋太久，没准儿就会出现发情的状况。他不知道Thor到底多久没和Loki做爱了，他只知道自己的菊花还想要呢！  
“Loki！求你了...别拒绝我，我觉得我们应该…”Thor说完就一边往床的方向走，一边开始脱衣服。  
Tom觉得自己脑子都快炸了，Chris的裸体自己倒是见过，但是Chris并没有想和自己做那档子事儿。而现在的Thor就厉害了，满脸都是想要把自己操翻天的表情。“我说，Thor...咱俩先聊聊好么？我求你了，你先别过来，我有话要跟你说...”Tom一个劲儿往后退，Thor却爬上了那张大床。  
“Loki，你是在害羞么？”Thor眨眨那双海蓝色的大眼睛。  
去你妹的害羞！老子压根儿就不是Loki！Tom觉得自己又要哭了，实在是忍不住了。“求你...别过来...”  
“那你坐上来自己动？”  
Thor Odinson你可真他妈的是个人才啊，Loki到底是造了什么孽了，会跟你这种人结婚！“你要是真敢过来，别怪我不客气啊！”Tom吼了起来，他为了捍卫自己的菊花，一副随时和Thor拼命的架势。  
而另一边，同样因为omega发情期的原因，被禁足的James现在正在做着最后的挣扎。  
“Hank，你听我说，我觉得你这么关着我，是对我的不尊重。属性歧视懂不懂？这属于限制我人身自由，我现在就出去透透气，然后吃个冰激凌再去河边儿转转...”  
“教授，别以为我不知道你想去干什么。你想去找万磁王那个老王八蛋对不对？”Hank一脸义正言辞刚直不阿的表情，压根儿对James的威胁不为所动。“大概还有一天左右的时间，您就要进入发情期了，七天以后才能出门。您不是不知道，外面那些alpha对您一直有非分之想…”Hank说到这里其实也很无奈，谁让他们的X教授智慧与美貌并存，温柔又善良。但是那双天蓝色的大眼睛，随随便便看对方一眼，没准儿就能把他的魂儿勾走。  
James简直要被面前刚直不阿还顺便夸自己颜值的Hank感动哭了。当然，前提是被Hank禁足的不是James而是其他人。“我说Hank，你这样就让我很难办了。你把话说的那么直白，我一个还没结婚的omega，你让我这老脸往哪儿搁？！再说，你看我现在一个瘸子，那些alpha能对一个残疾人有什么性关系…”James这几天一直按兵不动，就是想着怎么也得给Charles留点儿脸面不是。但是现在一听Hank的话，他就他妈的非常不开心了！好啊你Charles Xavier这个小浪蹄子！老子这儿为了保护你为人师表的人设，大门不出二门不迈将近一个星期了，合着你平时一点儿都他妈的没闲着？！早就和万磁王搞在一起了？！怎么他妈的你发情期之前出门，你这跟班Hank就能一口咬定你是去找万磁王那王八蛋去？！  
一个未婚的omega发情期去找一个未婚的alpha，其实并不算什么大不了的事情。毕竟James在现实世界里就是个参与过“两性平权”活动的公众人物。况且成人之间正常的生理需求，在不滥交的情况下，并不是什么可耻的事情。但是漫威电影《X-MEN》的剧本里可他妈的不是这么设计的啊！你俩顶多是个眉来眼去，怎么在MCU里直接就他妈的发情期私通了？！  
James有点儿无法直视X教授了。本来觉得这个唇红齿白有着一双勾人蓝眼睛的小教授是个人妻受，现在直接变小浪蹄子了？！以后自己要是穿越回去，还怎么接下面的剧本？？？  
“您还知道您没结婚么，教授。”Hank唉声叹气，“所以为了您的名誉，就更不能让您出去乱晃了。”  
“什么叫乱晃啊！我是社会盲流还是什么玩意儿...你这话说的我...”James眉头微微一皱，感觉事情并不简单。  
“我其实也是怕您发情期前出去万一遇到什么突发状况...因为上回您就差点儿被万磁王扣在他家里...”Hank显得非常为难。  
“我上次差点儿被扣到万磁王家里？！卧槽！”James一拍大腿，一脸恨铁不成钢的样子。“Charles你让我说你点儿什么好！是全世界的alpha都死光了么？你说你非要跟他纠缠不清。是不是你瘫痪了还不够啊，非得让他给你操到高位截瘫才...”  
“教授！”Hank看着嘴里嘟嘟囔囔振振有词的James，突然觉得X教授在这次昏迷又苏醒过来之后，有点儿人格分裂的前兆。  
James被Hank的叫声拉了回来，有点儿尴尬地看着Hank，“咳...我刚才只是对自己进行一下心灵的拷问。最义正言辞的那种。”  
Hank一脸“我信你，我就见鬼了”的表情，“奇异博士说了，您得好好在家里休息，X学院还有光照会的所有beta属性还有omega属性的成员会排班来照顾您的饮食起居，所以您也不用担心。”  
“哦？是么？那太好了，呵呵。”James根本心不在焉，职业化的假笑还有语气足以说明情况。“我实话实说还不行么？我就想去找万磁王一趟，跟他把俩人之间的私人恩怨都做个了断。我还想揍他一顿！”  
“教授，您这是怎么了？您以前总是说暴力解决不了问题，而且也不让我们去招惹万磁王…现在这样，我就更不能让您去了。您现在的情况您自己应该最清楚。这腿...”Hank没继续说完，他知道X教授本是个骄傲的人，对于双腿残废的事实，X教授其实一直有着接受不了。甚至有几次看到自己残废的双腿，眼眶泛红就默默掉起了眼泪。可那时候万磁王那个王八蛋在哪儿逍遥快活？！他毁了X教授的一生！一个omega，一个智慧和颜值并存的omega，本来应该拥有更好的一切，现在却只能这样每天在煎熬中度过。Hank不是没有见过发情期把自己捆在铁床上嘴里咬紧软木的教授，粗糙的绳子磨破了他的手腕，嘴里也因为咬住软木用力过猛经常出血…X教授过的太苦了，他又太要强了。  
Charles不止一次被发情期折磨的够呛，但是他却早就决定不去接纳任何alpha。而且他又是个需要头脑保持高度清醒与集中的变种人，所以抑制剂这种会麻痹神经系统的药剂，他也尽量敬而远之。那也就剩下他自己默默承担和忍受的份儿了…  
“我？”James意识到Hank是在说自己的双腿。可是这双腿其实根本没问题，大概是因为自己穿越过来的，所以双腿其实不光能走、能跳，一路小跑加劈叉都没问题。“实不相瞒，最近我在练一种来自东方的神秘武功，所以现在一手打爆万磁王的狗头绰绰有余。”James说完还不忘跟面前的Hank亮亮自己不容小觑的肱二头肌。  
不过肱二头肌貌似都在现实世界没跟着James穿越过来，Hank怎么看怎么觉得他还是那个软绵绵易推倒的小教授。Hank不知道平时一向稳重的X教授到底是哪里出了问题，现在活的简直放飞自我了。“教授...”  
“行行行，你别跟我说了，我不想听。我知道你嫌弃我对不对？”说到这里，James不忘来个声泪俱下，“我不去了还不行么？我就老老实实待在家里还不行么？”  
“对不起，教授。我们也是为了你好。”Hank害怕一脸生无可恋的James突然爆豆儿，赶紧接着说：“Raven买了水果，我去处理一下端来给您吃。她说明天就来看您。”  
“你们谁爱来谁来，我无所谓。我就是个花瓶，你们就看着我吧。要不X学院和光照会我也不想干了，你们随便给我找个alpha结婚得了。我腿废了，但是我下面还能用啊。”James说着说着就忍不住开始开车了。  
在厨房削水果皮的Hank差点儿削到自己的手。“教...教授...”  
“你削你的吧，我就随便说说。谁能看上我这个残废啊！我这种好多体位肯定都做不了，孩子也生不了。我就孤独终老吧...”  
Hank一时不知道该怎么面对客厅鬼哭狼嚎外加疯狂开车的X教授了。等他平息好复杂的内心世界端着削好的水果再次回到客厅时，James却不知何时不见了踪影。“糟了！”Hank拍了一下自己的脑袋，责怪自己真是蠢！怎么就没想到现在的X教授跟以前根本不一样了，得多加小心才对啊！  
成功逃出家门的James本来想扔了轮椅直接用跑的去见万磁王，但是刚刚因为自己扔了轮椅站了起来，四周好多邻居都惊呆地拿着手机一副要开始拍照的架势。所以为了不造成不必要的麻烦，自己不得不坐回轮椅，以把轮椅摇出火星子的速度飞快的向与万磁王约定好的地点前进。  
James和Erik约定的见面地点就是上回万磁王“家暴”X教授，以至于他终身瘫痪的沙滩。给Erik打电话的时候，Erik为能接到他的电话感到高兴，但是等他说见面地点是沙滩时，Erik的语气明显充满了愧疚与尴尬。这正是James想要的结果，这样一会儿揍起Erik来，他也不会还手了才对。  
可能因为自己家距离沙滩不算远，也可能是因为自己摇轮椅的速度实在是太快，所以Erik还没来，James就已经到了沙滩。他看着打着层层波浪的蔚蓝大海一时间思绪万千。正当James忙于考虑以后该以什么样的身份继续在MCU继续生活，并且到底还有没有机会穿越回现实世界时，Erik穿着自己那身儿中二气质颇重的骚包紫色斗篷战服，头戴一顶同样骚包的紫色头盔缓缓降落在James面前。  
James先是一愣，再是嘴里小声嘟囔了一句：“我靠！万磁王真他妈的会飞啊！”然后立马换上一副高冷的模样。他也不说话，就用那双天蓝色的大眼睛抬头直勾勾地看着Erik，随后几秒之内，眼圈开始泛红，眼眶里含满了泪水。  
这样委屈又憔悴的X教授，让万磁王看到怎么能不想要去关心。但是他刚刚走过去还没张嘴说话，本来应该是终身瘫痪的Charles突然就从轮椅上站了起来。  
Erik见到站起来的Charles先是一脸懵逼，再是一脸不可思议，最后是一脸的兴奋和惊喜。“Ch...”  
不过还没等Erik说完话，James就助跑外加一跃而起拽下Erik脑袋上骚包的紫色头盔，朝着他的脑袋上来就是抡圆了使劲一记爆栗。“让他妈的你丫乐！乐你妹啊乐！Charles为你吃了多少苦！受了多少罪！你他妈的还乐！”James觉得自己这是在替天行道，想着又一副不解气样子狠狠地抡圆了给了Erik后背和肚子几下。  
《X-MEN》里的X教授吃了多少苦，受了多少罪，这些都先不说，主要是为了万磁王这个老王八蛋流了多少眼泪？！James气不过，干脆一脚就要踹上抱着头还根本不在状态的万磁王的后背。可谁知道这时万磁王却使用了超能力，不知从哪儿突然飞过来一把手铐就铐住了James。  
James震惊了，心想这渣攻难道又要家暴。“是想对我硬币穿脑还是沙滩上再打我一顿？或者直接把我弄成高位截瘫，让我生不如死。”  
Erik听到James这样说，顿时就松了手，James手腕上的手铐也随之掉落。“对不起...”  
“对不起？呵...”James翻了一个大白眼儿，“说对不起有用，要警察干嘛？”这句话讲道理真的特别非主流，但是James觉得用在这儿怼Erik再好不过了。  
Erik把掉在一边的头盔捡起来，直接放到James手里，“打吧，你应该打我。”  
“呵，你以为我不敢啊？”James心想老子正好手痒的厉害，打死你个鳖孙儿！为了新电影一直在做搏击训练的James扔了头盔干脆上去一拳就打得Erik口鼻出血，三拳下去对方连站起来都异常困难。  
被打得鼻青脸肿摇摇晃晃的Erik吐掉嘴里的血沫子，竟然还笑的出来。James也是佩服他抗击打能力了得。  
匆匆赶到的Hank看到现场的情景惊讶不已。他现在惊讶的已经不是被医生宣告终身瘫痪的X教授怎么又重新站起来了这件事，而是惊讶只有心灵感应能力的X教授怎么突然就变成了一名搏击战士，这么一会儿的工夫过肩摔万磁王两回了...  
第一次替万磁王求情的Hank，一脸担忧地看着怒气未消的James。“教授，再这么打下去，他命就没了。”  
“那也是他自找的！让他招我！”James活动活动手腕，不过嘴上说着活该，心里一想还是不能把万磁王打到生活不能自理。万一哪天X教授穿回来了，看到自己的alpha被打成了这样，那小浪蹄子还不疯了。万磁王要是没了，怕是X教授也得跟着一头撞死。  
James想到这儿，又不免脑内吐槽这个Charles哪儿都好，就是怎么年纪轻轻的就瞎了。瞎了不要紧，就别一根筋外带圣母光环笼罩了。  
一旁的Hank已经用最快的速度发信息通知大家X教授又能走路的喜讯，“教授，我们去学院吧，大家都说想见您一面，给您庆祝一下。”  
听到Hank叫自己，James点点头，看了一眼脸肿的像猪头一样的Erik，转身准备离开。  
谁知Erik突然从身后拉住他的胳膊把他搂紧在自己怀里。刚要炸毛爆粗口的James，就闻到一股来自alpha信息素的味道。  
“我知道你的发情期快到了，所以给你传点儿我的信息素，这样你能好过一点儿。”Erik说完，想要伸手去撩James脖子上挡着的碎发。  
早就做足了科普的James一转身就拽住了Erik的胳膊，心想你丫这是想看Charles脖子上的腺体啊！问题老子怎么可能有那种东西！这一看还不全露馅了？“等会儿！”James像是又想到了什么，上去又使劲给了Erik鼻梁一拳，“操！你丫刚才说什么？！什么发情期传点儿你的信息素给Ch...不是！传给我！你妹啊！你把Ch…不是是我…给睡了？！标记了？！”  
Erik捂着脸点点头，“你没有拒绝还很享受啊Charles...”万磁王表示自己也很委屈，这种事情自己霸王硬上弓就没意思了。  
“MLGB啊！”这次还没等James跳起来，一旁的Hank就先炸了，他上去拽住Erik的衣领，“你还我们教授的清白之躯！胡说八道什么叫享受！呸！不要脸！他都被你害的瘫痪了，你怎么还这么对他！人渣！”Hank也是一时接受不了他们那高岭之花一样冰清玉洁的教授早就被万磁王这老王八蛋给玷污的事实。  
James摇头，心想自己也是醉了，原来Charles这么开放的？也对，走不了路不代表做不了爱...  
正当James满脑子跑火车的时候，Hank拉着他就走，“我说Ha...”  
“教授，您最好去医院检查一下。毕竟...毕竟...”  
“毕竟omega被alpha第一次标记，不论是不是发情期都有70%的概率怀孕？”James摸摸鼻子，一脸笃定，“放心吧，我没怀孕。”开玩笑，老子又没揣崽儿的功能，生殖腔这种东西怎么可能出现在老子身上。  
James庆幸自己穿过来的时候，身体跟着一起过来了，还是原装的最好！


	4. 【番外1之关于锤基“破处”的故事】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 首先声明（注意避雷！！！）：  
> 1.本文为穿越题材，现实世界的糖豆、一美与MCU基妹、查查互穿  
> 2.会有轻微RPS出现，海森、鲨美（四人均设定未婚未育）  
> 3.MCU世界观为ABO世界观，现实世界世界观没有任何变化  
> （锤哥A+基妹O，老万A+查查O）→会有生子设定！  
> （海总+糖豆，法鲨+一美，四人均为普通男性！）  
> ！！！不拆不逆，ky请绕道！！！  
> 4.改动了漫威原有的一些设定，放飞自我的OOC  
> 5.时间轴错乱，此文MCU时间设定大概是《雷神3：诸神黄昏》+《X-MEN：第一战》的时间线  
> 6.尽量保证本文一直欢脱抽风下去，但是笔力不足，脑洞不够，还请见谅  
> 7.以上，不能接受的小伙伴请直接关闭~谢谢合作！
> 
>  
> 
> 本章为番外，主要讲锤基“破处”的故事  
> 文中的Loki就是Loki本人，不是穿越过来的Tom  
> 小破自行车，大家将就着看吧...=-=

【作者：浅知非】【主页：<http://tomhiddleston810209.lofter.com/>】

【番外1之关于锤基“破处”的故事】  
Thor打着晃从宴会现场回来，已经是后半夜的事儿了。如果不是因为自己强烈要求先走一步，那些喝得烂醉的超级英雄们非得拖着他直接对瓶吹到第二天日上三竿也说不准。还好Thor还算有自知之明，他在寝宫外已经提前喝下了侍女早就准备好的醒酒茶又特意简单梳洗一番换上了一套干净的睡衣才敢轻手轻脚地推门进屋。  
床上身材消瘦修长的爱人早已安静地睡下，Thor不敢动作太大而发出太多声响吵醒对方。他亲吻了爱人的额头，然后打开床的另一边一盏小小的床头灯，轻手轻脚的把今天出席婚礼的宾客名单逐一拿出来放到床头柜上，认真地查阅了起来。“X学院...哦...Raven来了...Hank来了...还有...”Thor仔细的核对着，“X教授...怎么没来？”整个X学院只有校长X教授没有来参加婚礼。这让Thor感到非常的意外，所以他托着腮帮子足足想了三十分钟，也没有想出一向守约的X教授到底因为什么事情才没有来。  
况且和X教授是老相识的Strange早就把请帖亲手交到了他的手里，并且保证老友X教授一定会来参加这场盛大的婚礼。  
正当Thor认真的核对着手上的宾客名单时，一双冰凉柔软的手便从他的背后抚上了他的脖子。Thor被搔得浑身发痒，可那拥有修长手指的主人却依旧不老实地轻轻搔着他的脖子。  
“别闹。”Thor终于忍不住想要制止住身后爱人惹火的挑逗，但他还没有来得及回头，手指的主人就把自己那张小脸凑到了他的耳畔，轻轻的用自己尖尖的下巴蹭了起来。这画面就像是只向主人寻求抚慰的可爱猫咪一样，Tho身后的爱人如墨的长卷发也搭在了他的肩膀上。“Loki。”Thor当然不用回头也知道对方到底是谁。他用自己粗糙的大手抓住那双在自己身上来回游移不安分的手，满脸笑意地转过头，却对上了一张表情紧绷的委屈小脸，“你怎么了，Loki？”  
“你好意思问我怎么了？”Loki用指尖轻轻地戳了戳Thor的脑门，他发誓如果今天不是新婚之夜，按照他本身的暴脾气，没准儿又要冲着眼前身材魁梧的金发男人肾脏的位置狠狠地捅上两刀才能解气。“我等了你整整一个晚上...”Loki说完更加委屈，甚至带着些难过的鼻音，“结婚的第一天晚上你就让我一个人独守空房。那是不是干脆以后，咱们也像以前那样各睡各的好了？我尊敬的哥哥，阿斯加德新一任国王Thor Odinson。”Loki显然是在说气话。  
Thor和Loki才刚刚举行了一场盛大的婚礼。这表明着，从此以后的阿斯加德，不仅仅有一位年轻的新国王，他的身边还多了一位同样年轻的新王后。而这位王后不是别人，正是去世的老国王Odin的养子，曾经一直以阿斯加德二王子身份生活在这里的Loki。  
Loki从小就把Thor当作崇拜的对象。当他们慢慢长大后，Loki分化成了一个omega，而Thor分化成了一个alpha。慢慢的，Loki发现，自己对哥哥Thor的崇拜变成了爱慕。就是那种omega对alpha的爱慕，货真价实的那种。Loki曾经苦恼过自己怎么会爱上从小一起长大的哥哥，也曾经无意中得知自己并不是Odin的亲生儿子后而悲喜交加。一丝侥幸埋藏于Loki的内心深处，他总是在四周无人的安静夜晚偷偷地想，是不是这样自己就有机会以爱人的身份站在哥哥的身边了？  
直到那个叫Jane的中庭女beta出现在Thor的生命中，Loki觉得Thor从此彻底被抢走了。Thor不再和他形影不离，甚至为了能和Jane一起多吃一顿早餐，就毫不犹豫的直接从阿斯加德搬到了中庭生活。Loki难过甚至愤怒，虽然他也明白Thor只是自己的哥哥，并且对方并没有对自己有什么超越兄弟之情的其它任何感情。  
说白了一切从头到尾都是他Loki一厢情愿罢了...  
擦掉眼泪的Loki从那时开始显露出约顿海姆冰霜巨人的本性。贪婪狡猾甚至有些残忍，他用这样的本性开始疯狂的报复。外人称呼Loki为“欺诈之神”、“恶作剧之神”，可又有谁明白这样费尽心思摧毁美好一切的他，只是想用这种幼稚又极端的方法来冲淡对Thor的爱慕与眷恋？他甚至想过把Thor还有Jane杀掉，然后再囚禁Odin，独吞整个阿斯加德。但到最后一刻倒戈的Loki，反过头来却选择放弃自己的生命成全Thor和Jane的爱情，成全所有人的幸福和快乐。  
死了就死了，长眠于地下，到头来连尸骨也会分崩瓦解，那样就不会再有任何痛苦和悲伤。  
落寞孤独又不甘的Loki，曾经一度觉得有着冰霜巨人血统的自己，并不应该出现在阿斯加德。甚至在约顿海姆因为与其他冰霜巨人长相不同，被亲生父亲视为异类的他，从来不该出现在这个世界上。  
“Loki，对不起。我应该早点儿回来陪你，不该自私的和他们在一起胡闹。”Thor看到了若有所思的Loki下垂着眼睑，细密的睫毛随着主人的情绪波澜正在微微地抖动，他便知道自己心思细腻又敏感的王后一定是又想起了曾经不愉快的往事。“Loki，看着我。别去想以前那些不愉快的事了好么？过去的都已经过去了，你该看清现在自己的身份，你是我的妻子，是阿斯加德的王后，以后还会是生育王储的omega父亲。”Thor心疼Loki，所以他便把他直接揉进了自己温暖的怀抱里。如果不是当初牺牲了自己的生命换来了战争胜利的Loki再次复活，Thor觉得自己会一辈子在悲伤难过中独自度过余生。“你现在在我身边真好。”alpha用鼻尖蹭蹭眼眶充满了泪水的omega白皙的脖颈腺体，上面正散发着淡淡的只属于Loki的玫瑰香气。这样的肢体接触当然远远不能满足一个正常的成年alpha对自己的omega的喜爱与缠绵，所以Thor索性一把把Loki抱起，让他直接坐到了自己的腿上，然后再次把他圈进自己的怀里。“Loki，你不知道你有多迷人...我真是幸运，老天把最好的留给了我。”  
Loki并没有说话，而是直接回应地搂紧了Thor的腰，把头贴在Thor结实的胸膛上。  
其实复活后的Loki并没有想要再去奢求Thor对自己有不同于旁人的感情，因为他身上背负的罪恶实在是太多了，他不应该也不会再去打扰Thor的幸福生活。可是Thor却和Jane在毫无预兆的情况下平淡的分手了。  
“我为你哀悼，为你哭泣，我把你的黑色长发牢牢地编织进了我金色的头发里...甚至像个没长大的孩子一样，傻乎乎的把对你的思念与你宝贵的名字一同文在了胳膊上。你瞧啊Loki，我多傻，怎么会感觉把你的名字文在自己的身上，就如同你一直陪伴在我的身边一样。”Thor不受控制的去拥抱亲吻面前起死回生的Loki，“Loki，我希望你能永远站在我的身旁。我甚至不知道你彻底离开我，我一个人该怎么继续生活下去。”  
当时回应Thor的Loki也是同样像刚才并没有说话，而是用热情的吻来回应Thor对自己真诚的告白。这是他们第一次亲吻，当然以后会有更多次。  
其实Thor当时已经做好被自己这个脾气暴躁又难捉摸的弟弟Loki用小刀捅肾的准备了，但是没想到Loki非但没有举刀，甚至是回应地伸出双臂搂紧了Thor的腰，就像刚才那样。  
“Loki你不乖，怎么又在走神？”Thor伸出大手，用手指轻轻地点了点Loki的鼻尖，然后张嘴就咬住了对方那张微微抿住的薄唇。Thor用灵巧的舌头敲开了Loki紧闭的牙关，湿滑又灵巧的两舌在Loki不断分泌着唾液却来不及吞咽下去的口腔中缠绵。不一会儿，口水就顺着嘴角溢出，纠缠吮吸着彼此嘴唇的两人趁着换气的短暂瞬间，两唇间牵扯出一条条暧昧的银线。  
Loki迷离着那双好看的灰绿色眼睛，相对于Thor单薄了不少的胸膛此时正因为爱人热情的拥吻在剧烈地起伏着。Thor这时又把自己粗糙的大手毫不客气地伸进了Loki宽松的墨绿色丝绸睡衣中去，用他那带着薄茧的指腹摩擦起爱人胸口早已充血变硬的两粒敏感。  
细碎的呻吟声从Loki努力想要紧闭住的牙关中不受控制地挤出。Thor受用地勾起了嘴角，“我的王后，你今天看起来比平时更加美丽动人了。”他说着，就开始用一只大手不安分的慢慢移向了Loki的睡裤，伸手就要一把拉开。  
Thor等这一天等了好久了，他觉得自己如果再不和Loki真正结合在一起，他或许会被活活的憋死也说不准。  
“别...我...我有点儿害怕...哥哥...”到底是个没有经过任何情欲经验，年龄不过一千岁的年轻神祗。如果换算成人类的年龄，Loki也不过才二十多岁罢了。他微微颤抖着自己消瘦修长的身体，整个人显得局促不安起来。他们的母亲Frigga去世的实在是太突然了，所以还有没哪个人来教年轻的omega怎样成为眼前这个猴急的alpha的妻子，成为阿斯加德的王后，甚至是不久的将来成为未来王储的omega父亲...  
“放松点儿，Loki。我想最初可能会有些不舒服，甚至有些疼痛。但是后来一定会慢慢好起来的。到时候你甚至会忍不住用这双修长的腿紧紧地缠住我的腰，像一条灵巧的绿色小蛇一样不愿意与我分开。”Thor粗粗的眉毛在兴奋地上扬，多停一秒都如同上刑的他终于再次伸手想要扯掉Loki的睡裤。  
Loki却再次阻止了Thor的动作。那双灰绿色的大眼睛，又一次带上了委屈与难过，“你...你骗我说...我是你第一个...你懂这么多，我怎么可能是第一个...”一个alpha一生可以标记无数个omega，就算是神也逃脱不掉自然的法则。在新婚之夜显得异常脆弱敏感的omega，顿时再一次控制不住自己的情绪，眼泪充满了那双本来就水汪汪的大眼睛。  
“Loki，我亲爱的王后，我可以对着我们去世的父亲众神之父Odin发誓，你是我的第一个omega，也会是最后一个omega。”Thor用大手攥着Loki单薄的肩膀，“我只是...只是之前看了些中庭的电影...你知道，我们的父母去世的都太突然了，所以...所以没有人能教我们这些...我只能去求Tony他们...他们就给我看了那些电影...嗯，就是那种，教alpha怎么能让自己的omega舒服并且不受伤害的视频。”Thor也开始变得局促起来，整张脸都紧绷着还微微泛着红。不过在严肃又认真的向Loki解释的同时，他也不忘趁机把对方压到了自己的身下。“我主要怕你会受伤。”  
不仅仅是在凡人居住的中庭，就连有许多神祗居住的阿斯加德也偶尔会爆出omega被alpha过于粗鲁的对待，最后受伤甚至丢了性命的丑闻，也直接导致omega的人口数量越来越少。omega天生就有柔弱脆弱的身体，所以如果得不到alpha温柔的对待，就算在床第上侥幸地保住了自己的性命，日后在omega生育时也很有可能因为alpha留下的种种旧伤隐疾突然发作而丢了性命。  
Thor当然不希望自己的王后Loki因此送命。他要和他白头偕老，要一起复兴阿斯加德，当然还要生一群儿女来壮大王室的规模。现在整个王室只剩Thor与Loki了，所以不论是王侯大臣，还是平民百姓，都在期待年轻的王后能够尽快诞下王储。  
“Loki...”Thor努力让自己冷静下来，他觉得似乎是自己太操之过急了？Loki在他的眼中时那样的瘦弱，年龄也才一千多岁而已...他是不是该把Loki养胖一点儿，然后等他长大一些再去想标记他事儿呢？刚才还很主动，迫切想要索取的Thor这时却开始犹豫了起来。  
Loki用那双湿漉漉的绿眼睛看着索性要从自己身上起来的Thor，委屈地撇过了头，哑着嗓子小声地说：“你不愿意要我...”  
“啊？我是怕...”  
“新婚之夜你不愿意要我...”  
“Loki...”  
这边Thor还在想着该怎么和自己敏感的王后解释，那边Loki却咬了咬嘴唇猛地拽住了他的脖子，使劲往下拉，狠狠地吻住了他的嘴唇。见多了大风大浪的Thor竟然被Loki突如其来的热吻闹得一下子僵硬了身体。他瞪着本就大的眼睛，盯着身下脸色越发绯红的爱人，“Loki...”  
“为什么新婚之夜还要让我主动。你就不能随便说点儿肉麻的话哄哄我，然后和我...”一向给外人印象非常嚣张跋扈的Loki，此时却像只温顺的小绵羊，他本来白皙的脸颊顿时就红得不成样子，眼神也在尽量地回避着压在自己身上的Thor。“你真蠢...”不过omega还是不忘了埋怨两句alpha的笨拙，“我们现在是夫妻啊，你如果想让我尽快诞下阿斯加德的王储的话...就该...”  
Thor只觉得喉头一紧，浑身都燥热起来，可因为太过于兴奋，大脑又有些当机的趋势。  
见Thor还是不说话，甚至一动不动，Loki忍不住咒骂了起来，“Thor Odinson你是不是不行？！那你快去跟大家说清楚，不是我不愿意生育王储，是你Thor Od...唔...”  
“我不行？！”开什么玩笑！Thor张嘴便衔住了Loki那张牙尖嘴利的小嘴。缠绵又暧昧的吻刚刚结束，Thor便迫不及待地去解身下早已浑身酥软的Loki的睡衣扣子。“Loki，谢谢你愿意把自己交给我，可是...”  
“你要是真不行你就直说，要是后悔了，我现在离开阿斯加德也可以。”Loki用胳膊挡住了那双灰绿色的眼睛，这让Thor并不能看清楚他的表情。  
“可是我如果弄疼了你怎么办？让你受伤怎么办...”Thor用掌心抚摸Loki裸露在空气中的白皙肌肤，“我是真的舍不得你再受一丁点儿伤害了...”  
Loki当然理解Thor的良苦用心，他为了消除Thor的担忧，干脆一双胳膊勾住眼前爱人的脖子，“你不试试怎么知道？再说你和我结婚了，碰都不碰我...我现在才一千多岁，你是想让我守活寡到死？还是想剥夺我生育的权利？”  
听了Loki的话，Thor一脸喜悦，便也不再拘谨有负担，三下五除二就把身下红着脸的爱人剥了个精光。可这扒光的Loki实在让Thor有些兴奋过了头，他流连地看着身下那具漂亮的修长肉体，瞬间就觉得自己下腹一阵燥热，胸腔和鼻腔中都有一股股好似烧着的烈火在往外使劲地顶。  
Loki被压在自己身上满脸通红的Thor吓了一跳，眼看对方从鼻子里冒出了鲜红色的血浆，本来还有些羞涩的omega赶忙慌张地伸出自己柔软潮湿的去手捂住alpha的鼻子，“哥哥，你没事儿吧？”  
“我...没事儿...”Thor吞咽着口水，眼神有些迷茫地看着身下皱着眉头担心自己的Loki。  
“可是你脸红的厉害。要不今天就算了，等你身体恢复了再...”  
不等Loki的话说完，Thor便拉开他捂在自己鼻子上的手，“鼻子这点儿血无所谓，主要是下面...”  
“下面？”  
Thor并没有用语言去正面回答Loki的疑惑，而是抓起他的手一路向下探到了自己早已肿胀变硬的下体。此时此刻，被睡裤与内裤包裹阻挡的一根巨物，只能委屈地蜷缩成一团。隔着布料都能感受到的热度，Thor的巨大肉棒正等待着Loki的抚慰与释放。  
“你...你别离我这么近...很热...”刚才还在主动的Loki，现在却因为Thor的焦躁有些羞涩。omega低着头红着脸努力用手撑住压在自己身上喘着粗气的alpha，好看的脸颊比刚才烧的还要发烫。  
“你不管我怎么办...明明是你点的火...你都说了，我不能让你守几千年的活寡...阿斯加德也需要我们多制造一些王储，不是么？”Thor有些不满的再次低头啃咬起Loki薄薄的嘴唇，去细细品味起其中的美妙滋味。一吻结束后很快就放大了胆子的Thor，趁热打铁一手捏着Loki的下颚，另一只手又死死地捏住了他的细腰。  
Loki竟然没有因为Thor有些粗鲁的动作有任何不悦的反应，而是舒服地轻轻呻吟了起来。  
“Loki...”Thor对身下的Loki暧昧地耳语，随后又是一连串的热情亲吻。他的舌头撬开了Loki微闭的牙关，灵活地搜刮着对方那上下两排整齐的贝齿。Alpha把omega微翘的柔软小舌，包裹在自己的口腔里，又开始带点儿力度地旋转撕咬。  
唇齿相依，Loki竟然自己主动按住了Thor的后脑，希望他更多的占有自己。  
倒是Thor觉得自己被Loki吻得有些喘不过气，却又不舍得放松一点点两个人之间的距离。抽空儿换气呼吸的片刻清闲，喘着粗气的Thor饶有兴致地看着身下Loki潮红的脸颊，忍不住低头去亲吻Loki胸前美好的敏感。Loki胸前那两颗饱满挺立的乳珠因为情欲和起初Thor的挑弄变得软中带硬，随着他单薄的胸口剧烈地起伏上下晃动着。这让Thor想到刚刚Loki被自己压在身下，自己用舌尖舔弄蹂躏对方胸前嫩肉时，他们双方表现出的快感，便不自觉地加快了舌头上的频率。  
“嗯...”Loki忍不住用双手紧紧搂住Thor的脑袋。Alpha此时正顺着omega肌理匀称，紧实纤细的腰身一路向下滑去。  
其实Loki本身胸前的两点并没有多么的突出，因为omega只有怀孕生产后为了哺乳，那里才会慢慢变得丰满又具有弹性。但是Thor却对Loki早已充血的两点表现得非常爱不释手，还未饱尝过情欲的Loki，这片胸前还未被开垦过的敏感带，正毫无保留的展现在他的面前。  
只要alpha坏心眼儿地伸出舌头轻轻地舔弄，就能听到身下omega最真实的反应。  
呻吟，喘息。Loki灰绿色的眼里好像有一汪清澈的湖水，把Thor深深地吸引进alpha的最本质中去。  
“怎么了？”Thor本以为两人接下来会进行的非常顺利，因为他的手早已迫不及待的想去开垦对方那一直在邀请自己进入的迷人穴口。Loki却在这激情时刻，再一次拦住了他继续的去路，“Loki...”  
“我...我还是害怕...”Loki的脸上又蒙上一层红色，而这层与情欲的潮红有着本质区别的粉红，便能体现Loki现在依旧紧张又羞涩的心情。未经过人事的omega就是这样，对被自己喜爱的alpha的占有充满了期待的同时当然也会有恐惧的心理。  
Thor听了Loki的话，只是轻轻一笑，他着实是爱死这样羞涩又紧张的Loki了。没了往日的骄傲，只有床底间亲密时才能看到的可爱与诱惑。Alpha的一只大手摸索着握住omega指节分明又忻长的手，似乎是在给对方极大的安慰和力量。“Loki，别担心，我会温柔些的。”说完，alpha便温柔地亲吻起omega再次湿润起来的眼角，又去亲吻对方耳边的碎发。“放松...我会让你舒服的...”他一只手环着对方劲瘦的细腰，另一只手轻轻抚上对方开合的穴口，“这里...”  
“嗯~”Thor单单只是简单地摸了一下，Loki便忍不住破口呻吟。  
“原来我的王后如此敏感~”Loki本能的想去迎合Thor，可Thor反倒想再戏弄一下身下焦躁的爱人。Alpha这时突然再次含住omega胸前充血的敏感，舌尖灵活地打起了转。  
身为阿斯加德的二王子，从小养尊处优，又因为本身是omega的属性缘故，Loki生得皮肤白皙光滑吹弹可破，趁着胸前这两点也是分外美好。Thor的手指此时也在不断揉搓另一面的敏感，让它们再次全部挺立变硬。  
其实在外人看来，Loki有些骄傲、冷漠又有些乖张。他从小就不爱和旁人有太过亲密的接触，在Loki看来旁人身体出现的任何体液，比如口水和汗水都是肮脏的，可现在的Loki却愿意被Thor狠狠地压在身下，让彼此汗津津甚至是有些粘腻的身体紧贴在一起。  
“Loki，我的王后，你不知道现在你有多美。”Thor亲吻着Loki随着喘息剧烈起伏的胸前锁骨，突然放慢了些许动作，“会有一点点疼...”说完他扶着自己变硬的粗壮分身，慢慢挤入了Loki的两腿之间。“Loki...你...放松...”提着一口气才挤进去的Thor，瞬间感受到了处子Loki的穴道是多么的温暖又潮湿，柔软又紧致，“放...放松...”  
“疼...”初经人事的Loki毫无疑问的在本能的挣扎，刚才还在邀请现在包裹着Thor粗壮分身的穴道现在却在努力的想要排挤出那一根侵入自己身体里的粗大肉棒，而修长的双腿此时也在不安地抖动。  
Loki的穴道收缩痉挛的防备着入侵的硬物，Thor只觉得自己被夹得连带着头皮都开始发麻。只是这越发麻木紧致的感觉，又叫他想要再次发力狠狠地抵进然后再疯狂的抽动。Alpha亲吻omega皱成一团的脸颊，两只大手也在配合着安抚着身下紧张焦躁的爱人，“放松点儿，宝贝儿...慢慢...慢慢就不疼了...”Thor起初是慢慢的抽动，等他开始感觉到身下的Loki真的开始慢慢放松自己的身体后，便咬着牙使劲向前一顶，直矗矗的一下就冲到了最深处。  
因为Thor的“长驱直入”，Loki口中的呻吟一直断断续续，穴道中有着致命快感的敏感点被巨大的青筋凸起盘绕的肉柱层层研磨而过，酥麻的快感一波接着一波迅速传遍了四肢百骸。就在几分钟前还在本能的努力排斥Thor近一步进入自己身体的Loki，现在却舒服的没了任何挣扎的能力，努力压制的缠绵呻吟也变得越发高亢起来。  
“想叫就叫出来，憋着不好。”Thor撩动Loki汗津津的额前碎发，这一轮是更加卖力的抽动自己被包裹住的硕大肉棒。  
“你...你到底什么时候...射...”Loki已经有些疲倦，自己那两条长腿任由面前的Thor摆弄着。omega诱人的粉嫩穴口还在努力吞吐着alpha惊人尺寸的肉棒。实话实说，他是有些累了。毕竟第一次的结合做到这种程度也算是疯狂异常了，“你怎么...还不射...”Loki红着脸，Thor过分粗大的肉棒剧烈的动作，就算隔着自己的肚皮都能看清楚轮廓。  
Thor听了Loki的小声埋怨，忍不住低头去亲吻那张撅起的红润薄唇，慢慢啃咬的过程中，身下的速度与力气也是丝毫不减，“Loki，我要是射进去，就真的没退路了。”  
“别那么多废话...”  
“那万一一次就中怎么办？你要是怀孕了怎么办？”Thor温柔地抚摸着Loki浸满了汗水的额前碎发，“我这样是不是很自私，你并不应该只能被无情的关在王宫里为我生儿育女。”Loki是神，他并不是一般的omega。  
“你要能让我怀，我就生...就怕你没这个本事...啊~！”Loki翻着白眼，他如果因为新婚之夜的结合，有了他们的孩子，他会很开心而不是难过。  
被Thor再次疯狂顶弄的Loki，这次选择肆无忌惮的尖叫，密密麻麻通电般的快感遍布到了他的全身。Alpha几个快速深入的撞击后，硕大的粗壮肉棒便在omega温暖的生殖道里微微颤动起来。空气中omega扑鼻的玫瑰花香和alpha清冽的竹香交融在一起，而床上alpha也正在为标记omega射出坚固的结做着最后的冲刺。  
Thor把Loki的双腿架上了自己的两肩，偌大的寝宫里两种信息素的碰撞像是两头野兽正在做着最后的决斗。实质性的触感和欲望试图释放，他们暂时压制住了所有的理智，alpha与omega肉体的碰撞结合在这一刻达到了他们的第一次高潮。  
Alpha在高潮中低吼，omega则在情不自禁的尖叫。  
果然，第一次结合就兴奋过头的alpha与omega都是不讲道理只想要努力索取占有对方的野性动物。  
Alpha的射精时间很长，在那张大又结实的结还没全部在omega孕育子女的生殖腔内张开时，对方却突然直起了身体。Loki弓起了身体贴紧Thor的身体，原来是为了索吻。Alpha再次高速又卖力地抽插起来，自尾椎流窜到全身的酥麻快感让omega的生殖道紧张的收缩，试图更加高速紧密地贴合那根把自己满满占有的巨大分身。  
“Loki...我的王后。”Thor的大手抚上Loki圆润的肩头，把剧烈喘息的爱人抱起，一下下努力的朝着最深处的敏感点顶去，为最后一次冲刺做着准备。  
猛然间，填满omega生殖腔的alpha的稠白精液溢出了穴口。感官与肉体的双重快感让两个年轻的神祗欲罢不能，就连空气中也满是他们情色暧昧的粘腻味道。  
从小被Thor说过于泪腺发达的Loki果然被他顶到控制不住地流下了生理的泪水。  
第一次性爱在热烈的快感和欲望中完美的宣泄结束，整个人都已经虚脱连坐都坐不住的Loki侧躺在Thor身旁，感受着对方在自己体内慢慢张开撑大的结占据着自己的整个生殖腔。而同样精疲力尽的Thor，趴在Loki的身上亲吻着他的肩膀和后背，两人粗重的呼吸着，稍微一动便牵动他们还交合在一起的地方。  
“Loki~”Thor抚摸着Loki光滑白皙的后背肌肤，忍不住又落下几个湿热的吻痕。  
Loki却没好气的狠狠瞪了一眼一脸狗腿子表情的Thor。他现在肚子里充满了眼前这个笑得人畜无害的金发傻大个儿的精液，本来平坦的小腹鼓起了一个明显的弧度。  
结全部张开，alpha依依不舍的准备离开omega温暖的身体。  
“别动...嗯...”Loki皱起了眉头，灰绿色的眼睛直勾勾地看着Thor，“吃完就想拍屁股走人？”  
“怎么会！我是怕你这样会难受！”Thor慌忙解释，他害怕Loki会再次生气起来。  
“先别走，等会儿...”Loki疲惫地闭上了眼睛，Thor温暖的手掌在轻轻抚摸着他充满了自己精液的微隆小腹。  
“Loki，你说，我真的能让你一次就怀上阿斯加德的王储么？”  
“不知道。”  
“Loki，你说咱们的第一个孩子是男孩还是女孩？是什么属性呢？”  
“现在又不是说这些的时候。”  
“可是我觉得你会怀孕。”Thor再次用手掌轻轻抚摸着Loki鼓鼓的肚子。  
“你别乱动，如果都流出来，就白费...”Loki的脸上明显多了两团红晕。  
Thor恍然大悟，乐得凑上前去亲吻起Loki的嘴唇。  
“啊！让你别乱动！都流出去了！”Loki有些生气。  
Thor笑了笑，眨眨海蓝色的眼睛，“没关系，我们可以一会儿重新来一遍嘛~”  
“滚！！！”


	5. 【番外2之关于EC“破处”的故事】

【作者：浅知非】【主页：<http://tomhiddleston810209.lofter.com/>】

【番外2之关于EC“破处”的故事】

“Charles，你现在要去哪儿？！”Erik上一秒睡的本来还算安稳，但是下一秒却突然从睡梦中毫无预兆地惊醒了过来。他捂着自己有些昏昏沉沉的头，抬头就看到了身边想要往床下蹭的Charles。

算是本能的害怕半身瘫痪的Charles会因为蹭着下床摔倒受伤，Erik赶紧伸出一只手搂住Charles的毫无遮掩的纤细腰身，只稍稍用力就把他拽回了床上，拽回了自己的怀里。本来自从下半身瘫痪后身体状况就大不如以前的X教授，经过一整夜肆无忌惮的欢爱，现在更是让腰酸腿软的他瘫软在万磁王的怀中无法动弹。

Erik用略带薄茧的手指轻轻抚摸按揉起Charles酸软无力的腰肢，微微发烫的燥热体温让对方暴露在稍冷空气中的细腻肌肤很快就涂上了一层薄薄的粉红色。处在发情期的omega本来就敏感的要命，现在又被昨晚刚刚标记过自己的alpha如此暧昧地抚摸着身体，当然就会控制不住的微微颤抖起瘦弱的身体。Charles干脆转头，用那双微微红肿的天蓝色大眼睛委屈地看着面前依旧在逗弄撩拨自己身体的Erik，脸上写满了拒绝身体却依旧情不自禁的配合着对方的动作，“天亮了...我要回家了...”Charles不知道该说点儿什么，只能用带着浓重鼻音的嘶哑嗓音小声又妥协地说出自己想要离开身下大床的原因。

在Erik眼中，昨晚刚刚被自己标记过的Charles，现在就像只需要安慰的小猫，所以脸上不仅露出了难得的温柔微笑外，粗糙的大手压在小心翼翼地按揉着对方昨晚被自己疯狂“蹂躏”的身体的每一处敏感点，嘴唇也犯规地时轻时重、若有若无地亲吻着Charles布满深红色吻痕的脖颈，“你现在这个样子，怎么回去？”

不论是alpha还是omega，在一场酣畅淋漓的情事后，声音似乎都会变得有些嘶哑更是深沉，就好似一阵撩动了本来平静湖面的微风，让人本的心中也颤起了阵阵波动。所以就在此时此刻，Erik的声音似乎比平日还要撩人心弦，这使得好不容易努力平息自己心中波澜的Charles再次面红耳赤起来，在情不自禁地小声呻吟后，便抿紧了自己肉肉的嘴唇，不愿对面前自己的alpha多说点儿什么。

Erik既不疑惑昨晚还对自己热情如火的Charles为何今天对自己如此冷淡，也不恼火对方努力想要和自己划清界限的处事态度。他现在不想去用常规的思维方式去抽丝剥茧般的冷静分析自己与眼前依旧处在发情期的omega到底为什么会走到这一步，而是抛开了所有理智，仅仅是以一个alpha的身份去伸手在自己的omega白嫩柔软的屁股上略带技巧性地搓揉了几下，然后将粗糙的大手抚至对方深谷幽秘之处。还没来得及去抗拒Erik这突如其来的带着强烈占有意味的暧昧动作的Charles，又被对方并起的两指，猛然间探入自己昨晚被操到烂熟的地方。那个依旧在微微张合的红肿穴口，似乎已经熟悉了Erik的每一下挑逗与爱抚，所以在最自然不过的情况下，很顺利的一次性就包裹住了对方修长的手指。带着薄茧的指腹触感敏锐，Erik清楚地感受着与昨晚相同的那柔软的穴肉异常诱人的潮湿火热。

“嗯...”Charles红着脸，单单只是因为Erik两根手指插入了自己昨晚早就被他捣烂的后穴就敏感不得了的身体微微倾斜，少量浊白的精液便缓缓的从那里流了出来。alpha的昨晚一共在自己的生殖腔中成结的同时又射了四回精，所以填满了omega生殖腔的精液在依旧源源不断涌入omega身体的同时，很大一部分都流到了他们身下这张满是欢爱痕迹和斑驳精液痕迹的大床上。

第一次在omega体内射精成结的alpha，会控制不住自己的身体射出大量精液，似乎像是想把自己人生中第一个omega钉死在床上的冲动，几乎是每个alpha都会有的。这本来是个再正常不过的生理现象，通常完成了水乳交融的alpha与omega只会相视一笑，并不会把它当成一件大事来看待，可被Erik标记过的Charles却觉得自己已经到了颜面扫地的地步。

羞耻与不安沾染着omega发情期的情欲慢慢涂满了Charles的整张娃娃脸，他天蓝色的大眼睛，同样也在刻意逃避着面前Erik炽热的眼神。他昨天主动勾引眼前的alpha做的那些荒唐事，现在依旧历历在目。如果不是自己非要逞强，在濒临发情期的时候还要去见眼前的alpha，非要和他努力解释清楚自己希望他们这些变种人与普通人类和谐共处的良苦用心，也不会到最后因为控制不住自己来势汹汹的发情期，最后坐在轮椅上也能被omega对alpha本能的肉欲渴望，而对着对方搔首弄姿，最后更是被甩在床上还是一副求操的下贱样子。

他们并不应该是这种关系啊...情欲过后冷静下来的Charles，看着在自己身旁熟睡的Erik，还有自己与对方身上布满彼此留下的欢爱痕迹，有那么一刻让他有些绝望。他们以前是挚友，是合作伙伴。虽然后来因为一些意见上的不和导致了友谊的破裂，最后只得分道扬镳，甚至站在了对立面成了别人眼里不共戴天的敌人。可在Charles心里，Erik永远都有一个他人无法取代的特殊位置。然而昨晚因为自己可悲的天性，竟然主动做出这样荒唐可笑的事情...

Charles一边想着，一边抬头努力控制着在自己眼眶中打转的绝望泪水。Omega本来生性就是那么敏感细腻，现在又处于脆弱的发情期，把悲伤在心中放大了不知道多少倍就成了灭顶之灾。这样纠结的心态与重压之下，身体不堪重负的Charles竟然一头栽倒在柔软的棉被里。他就像个毫无生命力的布娃娃，不一会儿就用默默流淌着的眼泪沾湿了一小片棉被。

“Charles...”Erik被Charles这样不堪一击的脆弱样子吓了一跳。身为一个alpha，一个试图统治整个世界的变种人领袖，就算经历过再多的大风大浪，似乎也会像普通人那样对自己泪流不止的omega束手无策。何况这个omega是Charles，他一直埋在心中对对方越发强烈爱意的Charles。“对不起，是我的错。我不该...”

“Erik...我知道昨晚是我主动的。我竟然在你面前脱起了自己的衣服...你为了阻止我，把我按在你的怀里，可是我却趁机去亲吻你的嘴唇...甚至...甚至恬不知耻的用自己残疾的身体去勾引你...”Charles越发哽咽的声音在看似平淡的表情衬托下显得分外刺眼。

Erik有些烦躁地伸手抱紧了陷在棉被中自怨自艾的Charles，试图用自己的信息素来安抚情绪反复异常的omega。“Charles，你听我说。”alpha耐着性子尽量放缓了自己的语速，语调也把握的温柔得当，“如果不是因为我爱你，我不会趁着...趁着你...你知道，一个omega，怎么可能强迫一个alpha去做自己不愿意做的事呢？”他现在不想去考虑什么身份还有处事态度和未来那些还见不到影儿的远大抱负，他现在只想以一个普通alpha的身份去尽量温柔的对待自己的omega。

Charles却并没有什么反应，而是着了魔般的发起了呆。

“到底要怎样才能让你明白，我并不是为了帮你才...”Erik一时语塞，索性用自己挺直的鼻子去轻轻蹭起了Charles细腻光滑的脸蛋。“我爱你，Charles！Charles Xavier你听见了吗？我爱你！”他从来没想过自己会在这种情况下把埋藏在内心深处许久的真实想法毫无保留的表露出来。

那双天蓝色的眼睛微微转动，它们的主人X教授脸上写满了惊讶与不可思议。“Erik...”

“和我结婚怎么样？我们结婚吧！Charles，和我结婚！”Erik颇为焦躁的语气和诚恳的眼神看着面前依旧目光呆滞的Charles。

“算了吧...我不用你可怜我。”Charles却轻轻地摇了摇头，“我是自食其果...不用你来...”

“你明明也是爱我的，Charles Xavier。你为什么要这样骗自己？”Erik有些气结，他其实最受不了的就是眼前的omega这样逞强甚至是把所有事情的责任都大包大揽到自己身上的处事态度。“你如果非要用眼神回避和言语上的逞强来拒绝我，那我只能用别的方法证明我是对的。”alpha说完，便把自己的大手伸进了裹着omega赤裸身体的棉被里。Erik想象着昨晚让人血脉喷张的香艳景象。那赤身裸体，浑身涂满一层情欲的潮红的Charles，正软软地躺在他面前的大床上，未着寸缕的样子叫Erik欲罢不能，恨不得在不做任何前戏的情况下狠狠地贯穿对方的身体。但是那时还尚存的理智还是叫他先做好充分的事前准备。

Erik脱掉自己身上的衣服，迅速地爬上了床，把自己结实修长的微凉身体压到了Charles发情中越发滚烫的身体之上。Erik选择用棉被遮挡住两人紧贴在一起的身体，一是为了给身体本就孱弱的Charles保暖，二是虽然他是个货真价实的alpha却因为和身下的omega一样同为第一次所以或多户少还是有些害羞。可这样遮蔽掩盖的美好肉体并不会让他减退丝毫的亢奋与欲望，感到自己分身慢慢变硬胀痛的alpha仍然可以在脑海中勾勒出躲藏在棉被中的所有画面。omega天蓝色的大眼睛中不知何时蒙上了一层诱人的水汽，他微张着肉肉的红润嘴唇，此时正因为棉被下alpha肆无忌惮地尝试抚摸到自己身上所有的敏感点，而忍不住忘我的呻吟。Erik兴奋得不得了，他甚至有些不敢相信被人们称作“高岭之花”的X教授竟然也会如此意乱情迷地躺在alpha的身下喘息呻吟。“Charles，你一定要放松一点儿，因为我怕一会儿会伤到你。”alpha说完用嘴唇温柔地从omega饱满的额头一路亲上对方敏感的喉结，像是挑逗般地轻轻啃咬了一阵，终于在两具身体的磨合越来越顺利的一刻，把自己硕大的坚硬分身整根没入了omega开合的后穴之中。就在昨晚，Omega被体内突如其来的硬物强行挤入时的挣扎无助，慢慢适应了alpha硕大尺寸极力迎合的带着满足和愉悦鼻音的轻哼以及最后两人彻底合二为一时的尖叫与喘息，都全部深深地映在了alpha的脑海之中。

回想着昨晚风流快活的种种回忆，现在又有如此让alpha本能欲望放大到极限的omega正在自己面前软软地趴着，毫无挣扎之力的光裸着自己肉乎乎的雪白身体...Erik很快就兴奋了起来，粗重鼻息呼出的热气缓缓喷在了Charles白皙的脖颈之上，让沾满潮红色的嫩白皮肤起了不少微小的战栗。Alpha虽然急不可待的想要再次占有omega迷人的身体，但还是耐着性子温柔地轻轻捧起对方埋在棉被中的脸，用湿热的吻挑逗着发情中的omega每一寸滚烫的肌肤和每一根敏感的神经。

“Erik...你...”Charles红着脸，微肿的大眼睛无辜地看着眼前躁动不已的Erik，他肉嘟嘟的嘴唇瞬间被猴急的对方吻住，接下来啃咬吮吸的一系列动作让他再次忘记了起初想要挣扎抗拒的念头，“Erik...Erik...”平日里一本正经的X教授，现在正用自己软软的声音轻声呼唤着极力想要再次占有自己的alpha的名字，甚至那双肉肉的小手也开始不安分地主动抚上了对方结实的胸肌。

“Charles...我以为你的身体会不舒服，没想到你...”Erik欲言又止，脸上露出了一丝窃喜的坏笑，“今天还想要逃跑，看来昨晚还是没有好好教训你。”说着他不等Charles来得及做出反应，便迅速又用自己修长的手指在对方紧紧包裹着自己的穴道内狠狠地抽插按压了片刻。趁着脸蛋红扑扑的Charles微闭着眼睛努力喘息之时，Erik就轻车熟路的用一只大手便将对方毫无知觉的双腿迅速分开。不过接下来本应该迫不及待的长驱直入的Erik，粗糙的双手却颤抖着轻轻抚摸起Charles瘫痪的双腿，痛苦又自责的表情瞬间挂在了他的脸上。是他害了Charles，害得他不能再走路...而他昨晚已经侵犯了这个被自己伤害到遍体鳞伤的omega几次，现在却又一次管不住自己的下面，想要再次侵犯对方...对自己这种不耻行为感到丢人的Erik，竟然伸手就狠狠地给了自己一拳。

看到面前的alpha突然开始自残般的殴打起自己那张英俊的脸，Charles有些慌张地用手肘支起虚软的身体，努力想要拉住对方还在捶打自己的手。但是他的下半身没有知觉，现在又是恼人的发情期，所以本来再简单不过的动作对他来说却异常的困难。“Erik，别打自己。你为什么要打自己...你如果不愿意就算了，求你别这么折磨自己...”神经敏感的又处在发情期的omega显然是会错了意，他以为alpha后悔标记了自己，眼圈再次泛起了明显的红，“请你帮我给Hank打个电话，让他把我接走...啊~”

在这种只应该两人彼此依靠索取的时刻，却从对方嘴里听到别的男人的名字，Erik显得异常焦躁。所以他并不能等Charles把话说完，就将自己青筋盘绕的硕大分身挤入了自己omega早就湿透的双腿之间，贲张的分身带着不容忽视的硬度与热度，如硬铁般直直地捅进对方湿热的穴道，“Charles...”他亲吻着身下因为他猛然间的长驱直入，来不及调整好呼吸此时正仰着头努力喘息的omega，“你不应该在这种情况下说起别的男人的名字...哪怕他只是你的助理，是个对我毫无威胁的beta。”就像Erik亲口说的一样，他分明知道Hank只是Charles的助理而且是个从生理上来讲不会对自己造成任何争夺走身下omega的毫无威胁性的beta，但他就是不愿意听到omega在自己身下意乱情迷之时说出别的男人的名字。Alpha天生对omega带着霸道到近乎偏执的占有欲，这是本能的天性。况且Erik深知也很明确自己对身下omega的感情是多么的执着与疯狂。

“Erik...你...慢点儿...啊！”Charles用湿漉漉的天蓝色大眼睛看着压在自己身上努力抽插的alpha。他想，既然事已至此，那就索性不要再扭捏作态。在做爱时，过于装腔作势只能倒人胃口，所以他其实想要主动伸手勾住对方的脖子，却因为对方过于疯狂的抽插动作，一时软了手脚。Alpha过于粗壮的异物的进入，让昨晚被来回操弄被疼爱过的穴道有些许的不适，可怜兮兮不能动弹的omega只能咬住自己的下唇，猛地攥紧手指，让自己的指甲陷入肉里，在手心里留下了几道明显的痕迹。漂亮的大眼睛半阖着，喉咙口轻轻发出细碎的闷哼与呻吟，“Erik...慢点儿...轻点儿...”他感觉自己快被身上的alpha用他那根大家伙钉死在柔软的床铺上一般，却也没有想过要去挣扎。

Alpha紫红粗壮青筋凸出的生殖器没入omega的穴内后，一刻未停，不紧不慢地进进出出。Alpha劲瘦精壮的腰身努力地耸动起来，一下又一下的往omega的后穴里顶着，肉棒碾过他体内每一处敏感点，甚至经常会带着些挑逗与占有性质地一捅到底直接用那根尺寸傲人的大肉棒捅开对方遮蔽在生殖腔前的那层嫩肉。Omega被alpha操的眼睫湿润眼眶微红，让本就迷人的天蓝色大眼睛水意更胜，越发撩人。

Alpha当然不是冷血的只会一味求自己满足却不管omega情绪的烂人，所以他将这样撩人心弦的omega搂紧在自己怀中，下身继续一刻不停地抽插的同时一手扳着对方的下颌，覆身上去就开始温柔地亲吻对方柔软的红唇和湿湿的眼角。

床事间这种可以称得上是温情的动作，让被体内那根粗长生殖器顶得五脏六腑似乎都要移位的Charles很是享受。肉体上不可言喻的酥麻快感很快席卷遍布了他的全身上下，看似害羞且被动的Charles甚至会主动收紧穴内本就紧致的柔软嫩肉，吸紧了去绞紧Erik，让对方被夹的长吁一声，喘息更加几分粗重。

被这样主动的Charles搞到差点儿提前缴械投降的Erik，喘着粗气，把对方再次压倒在床上，冲着对方的耳畔轻声说道：“小坏蛋，你怎么可以这样欺负你的alpha？”说着，他便向直接用力撞开了omega挡在生殖腔前的嫩肉，“我一定要好好教训教训你，明天都让你下不了床才行。”

“啊...Erik...”Charles微张着肉肉的小嘴努力呼吸着，只不过还没来得及多呼吸几口，就被Erik热情的吻封住了嘴唇。两人灵活的舌头纠缠在一起，努力吮吸收紧的口腔也在亲密的交换着彼此的唾液。气息不稳的Charles，已经不像刚才那样被动与羞涩，他甚至略带挑衅口气地说：“你要是...不觉得累...就...试试...啊~嗯...Erik...唔...”

话还没说完，Charles就被Erik大力地捂住了嘴，脑袋陷在枕头里动弹不得。嘴被身上的alpha捂着，硕大的生殖器动作粗暴地在他的生殖腔里进出着，Charles此刻的模样，活像是被强奸的模样，喉咙里只能发出些许呜呜的声音。

不过Erik确实也是累了，从昨天晚上到今天凌晨，一直努力在Charles身上耕耘又一连射了四五次精的他，只睡了几个小时，醒来又是新一轮的疯狂索取...就算alpha天生体力超群，且对操弄omega这种事情过分着迷，但是就算他是铁打的身体也已经有些招架不住了。

再看Erik身下被牵制操弄到后穴淫液再次湿透了床铺的Charles，其实早就已经因为体力不支沉沉地昏睡了过去。Erik轻轻地吻了吻Charles紧闭的双眼，又张嘴轻咬了几下他肉嘟嘟的下巴，再次奋力抽动了片刻，终于在对方的生殖器内再次射入了足量的精液后，喘息着趴到了一旁，目不转睛地欣赏起了对方的睡颜。

昏睡中的Charles不知梦到了些什么，本来平整的眉头突然皱成了一团，嘴唇也被死死地紧抿了起来。

Erik赶忙伸出自己的大手抚顺Charles紧锁的眉头，又抬头亲吻起他抿紧的嘴唇，直到他再次安稳地睡了过去才停止一系列亲近的抚慰。“Charles，感谢上帝让我遇到你。无论如何，我一定要和你结婚。我要照顾你，保护你一辈子，哪怕放弃我的理想...”

因为你就是我的理想。

Erik搂紧身旁熟睡的Charles，自己也疲惫地闭上了双眼。


End file.
